Welcome to My Life
by VampireFace13
Summary: A new girl shows up to the Palm Woods with a troubled past, but when she meets Kendall can he change her past and get her to show emotion. Better than it sounds,I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked into the big building that was the Palm Woods with my best friend, Serenity. We walked up to the front desk and saw a big fat man with a bag of popcorn sitting on his fat stomach. I rang the bell and said," Hi, I'm Abby."

He glanced up at me and said, "And I would care why?"

"Because I need my room keys, Mr.…. Bitters? I said but it sounded more like a question.

He sighed and looked up my name. Then he grabbed two key cards out of one of the drawers in the desk he was standing behind. He handed us the keys and said, " Here you go Ms. . . . . .. Steele. Let me show you around."

He came around to the front of the desk and led us out of the lobby. He led us to a big pool and started talking but I wasn't really listening. I was busy soaking in the sun, letting it caress my pale skin with its wonderful heat. I stood there in my black shorts, black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black converse. There was a slight breeze and I felt the wind go through my short, layered, brown, blue streaked hair. I smiled into the sun and started looking around. I stopped when I saw four boys sitting on lounge chairs basking in the sun as well but there was one that caught my eye. He had black ray-bans covering his eyes and was wearing green swim trunks. I snapped out from admiring his pale and fit body because Serenity was pulling me over to the Palm Woods Park. Mr. Bitters kept talking again but I was thinking back to the guy at the pool.

After Mr. Bitters showed us around, we headed back to the hotel and headed to the second floor to our room. When we got to the second floor, we started looking for 2K. Once we found it, we unlocked the doors and put our stuff in the room as we started scouting out the rooms. I took the master bedroom since I was the one who got signed to Rocque Records and Serenity took the smaller room. I started unpacking my bags and making a lot of noise while doing so. I heard a knock on the door and yelled, " Serenity, could you get that, please!"

"Yeah, 'cause you know I'm so much closer to it, Abby!" she yelled back while walking over to the door.

I heard her open the door. I heard voices coming from the living room. I sighed and continued unpacking all my stuff. I finished after spending about twenty minutes on it but the room still wasn't the way I wanted it. The room still needed a splash of "color" and some posters of my favorite bands on them. I walked out of my room and into the living room. I stopped when I saw the boy from the pool sitting on our couch with what looked like his friends too. He looked up and saw me standing there. Then he stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Kendall. What's your name?"

I smiled politely at him and said, " My name is Abby. I am from Forks, Washington. Before you start cracking jokes about whether or not I have seen vampires or werewolves, I would like to say that I hate Twilight for ruing my town."

They all laughed at me and his friends then introduced themselves as well. The tall pretty looking one with medium brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes introduced himself as James. One of the shorter boys with black that was spiked in the front introduced himself as Logan. The shortest out of them with a helmet on his head introduced himself as Carlos. I looked at the four of them and said," Do you guys want anything?"

"No, we're good but um would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Kendall while looking at his black vans.

"We would love to but Abby here is a vegetarian, so I hope you're having something vegetarian but if not I could always bring some ramen with us and put some tofu in it for her," said Serenity while glaring at me because we can never go over to someone's house unless they are having something vegetarian.

I smiled at her and they said, " You're a vegetarian? What's it like not eating meat?"

"It's the same as eating meat but you can't get protein from only eating vegetables and tofu. So I eat some meat occasionally, like fish or chicken but I usually hate myself for a few days afterwards, " I said while the smile disappeared from my face and I looked down at my feet.

They all hugged me and said, " It's ok. There's food out there we don't like either, but it's different in your case."

I faked a smile and pretended that I was ok. They let go of me and I went back to my room to grab my guitar. When I got I went back into the living room, I grabbed a card key off of the coffee table and left to go to the Palm Woods Park. I heard Serenity yelling at me to come back but I ignored her and kept walking. When I made my way down to the lobby, I saw a little girl standing in front of the front desk, talking to Bitters. I walked past them and left the lobby. As soon as I got out to the pool area, I headed to the Palm Woods Park. Once I got to the beautiful park, I found a big tree and sat down underneath it. I took my guitar out of its case and started playing one of the songs that I wrote called The Only Exception. I started singing along with it and when I finished the song I heard clapping. When I looked up, I saw Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos and Serenity standing in front of me. I dropped my guitar and got up from the ground. Once I was off the ground, I took off running.

I was running as fast as I could go all the way back to the hotel. As soon as I got to the room I reached for my key card but couldn't find it. When I realized it was gone I ran up to the roof. As soon as I got there, I sat down on the edge of the roof, thinking about my mother, who had probably just realized that I was gone. Somehow my thoughts made their way to my abusive father and how he was probably hitting my mother because I was gone.

I had packed up everything in my room because I couldn't deal with him anymore. I didn't even tell my mother where I was going because I knew that she would tell my dad while he was beating her. When I got the record deal that's when I had decided to come out here and forget my past. I was finally free and didn't have to worry about coming home everyday only to get the shit beat out of me. I was actually able to relax here and not have to worry about a thing. I heard the door to the roof open and knew it had to be Serenity but I was so deep in thought I couldn't move.

Her face was in front of my face and she was trying to get me to snap out of my thoughts. It was then that she realized how to get me to snap out of my trance. She looked at the door and said, "Hey, Kendall."

I jumped, turned around and almost fell off of the roof. Luckily for me Serenity caught me by my shirt and pulled me back up. I smiled at her and heard my phone start ringing. I pulled it out of my left front pocket. I looked at the caller ID and immediately tossed the phone to Serenity. She looked at the screen and hesitantly answered it.

As soon as she picked up the phone I could here my father's voice booming through the speakers. He yelled, " Abby where the hell are you?"

Serenity replied with, " Hi, Mr. Steele. Abby went to the bathroom. She took a book with her, so she should be a while."

I almost busted up laughing but didn't want to blow our cover. I then heard my dad yell, " Where are, you kids!"

"We are at the library. We have a huge project due in a few days so we thought we would start it now," she said in her innocent voice.

I smiled as he calmly said, " Well, you kids have fun and when you're done tell Abby to come back home."

"Will do, sir. Bye!" said Serenity sweetly through the phone.

I smiled she was always good at calming my father down. The door to the balcony burst open again and the boys appeared behind it. I smiled at the four of them and said, "Nice of you to drop by, but how did you even know where we were?"

"Oh that's easy we saw your feet dangling over the side of the building. Kendall, being the heroic guy he is said, that we should check it out because you could be in danger, " said Logan while glancing over at Kendall.

Kendall looked down at his shoes with a nervous smile on his face. I smiled and said, "Thanks for caring but we're fine."

I soon felt my face go back to its emotionless state like it is most of the time. I am afraid to show my emotions and let people know how I feel about them. I then grabbed my guitar and key card from Kendall and walked back to my room. When I got back to the apartment, I went to my room and put my stuff in my room. About ten minutes after I got back to the room, Serenity walked in and started making dinner for the two of us. I sighed and got up to go to my room. She looked at me and said, "Where d you think you're going?"

"To bed?" I said but it came out as more of question rather than a statement.

She shook her head at me and said, "No you're not you are going to eat dinner with me, Missy."

I glared at her with my emotionless blue eyes and said, " Fine."

When she finished dinner she set the table for two and put two plates on the table. She then put a bowl filled with tofu noodles in the middle of the table. We both sat down and started eating in complete silence like we usually do. I soon finished and got up from my seat. I walked into the kitchen and rinsed off my plate. When I finished rinsing my plate, I put it in the dishwasher and then left for my room. Before I entered my room, I turned to Serenity and said, "Goodnight."

She nodded her head because she had a mouth full of tofu pasta. I walked into my room and closed the door. I got dressed in a tank top and short black pajama shorts. Then I put my iPod in the iHome. I then crawled in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was long gone in my sweet dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I walked into the big building that was the Palm Woods with my best friend, Serenity. We walked up to the front desk and saw a big fat man with a bag of popcorn sitting on his fat stomach. I rang the bell and said," Hi, I'm Abby."

He glanced up at me and said, "And I would care why?"

"Because I need my room keys, Mr.…. Bitters? I said but it sounded more like a question.

He sighed and looked up my name. Then he grabbed two key cards out of one of the drawers in the desk he was standing behind. He handed us the keys and said, " Here you go Ms. . . . . .. Steele. Let me show you around."

He came around to the front of the desk and led us out of the lobby. He led us to a big pool and started talking but I wasn't really listening. I was busy soaking in the sun, letting it caress my pale skin with its wonderful heat. I stood there in my black shorts, black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black converse. There was a slight breeze and I felt the wind go through my short, layered, brown, blue streaked hair. I smiled into the sun and started looking around. I stopped when I saw four boys sitting on lounge chairs basking in the sun as well but there was one that caught my eye. He had black ray-bans covering his eyes and was wearing green swim trunks. I snapped out from admiring his pale and fit body because Serenity was pulling me over to the Palm Woods Park. Mr. Bitters kept talking again but I was thinking back to the guy at the pool.

After Mr. Bitters showed us around, we headed back to the hotel and headed to the second floor to our room. When we got to the second floor, we started looking for 2K. Once we found it, we unlocked the doors and put our stuff in the room as we started scouting out the rooms. I took the master bedroom since I was the one who got signed to Rocque Records and Serenity took the smaller room. I started unpacking my bags and making a lot of noise while doing so. I heard a knock on the door and yelled, " Serenity, could you get that, please!"

"Yeah, 'cause you know I'm so much closer to it, Abby!" she yelled back while walking over to the door.

I heard her open the door. I heard voices coming from the living room. I sighed and continued unpacking all my stuff. I finished after spending about twenty minutes on it but the room still wasn't the way I wanted it. The room still needed a splash of "color" and some posters of my favorite bands on them. I walked out of my room and into the living room. I stopped when I saw the boy from the pool sitting on our couch with what looked like his friends too. He looked up and saw me standing there. Then he stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Kendall. What's your name?"

I smiled politely at him and said, " My name is Abby. I am from Forks, Washington. Before you start cracking jokes about whether or not I have seen vampires or werewolves, I would like to say that I hate Twilight for ruing my town."

They all laughed at me and his friends then introduced themselves as well. The tall pretty looking one with medium brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes introduced himself as James. One of the shorter boys with black that was spiked in the front introduced himself as Logan. The shortest out of them with a helmet on his head introduced himself as Carlos. I looked at the four of them and said," Do you guys want anything?"

"No, we're good but um would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Kendall while looking at his black vans.

"We would love to but Abby here is a vegetarian, so I hope you're having something vegetarian but if not I could always bring some ramen with us and put some tofu in it for her," said Serenity while glaring at me because we can never go over to someone's house unless they are having something vegetarian.

I smiled at her and they said, " You're a vegetarian? What's it like not eating meat?"

"It's the same as eating meat but you can't get protein from only eating vegetables and tofu. So I eat some meat occasionally, like fish or chicken but I usually hate myself for a few days afterwords, " I said while the smile disappeared from my face and I looked down at my feet.

They all hugged me and said, " It's ok. There's food out there we don't like either, but it's different in your case."

I faked a smile and pretended that I was ok. They let go of me and I went back to my room to grab my guitar. When I got I went back into the living room, I grabbed a card key off of the coffee table and left to go to the Palm Woods Park. I heard Serenity yelling at me to come back but I ignored her and kept walking. When I made my way down to the lobby, I saw a little girl standing in front of the front desk, talking to Bitters. I walked past them and left the lobby. As soon as I got out to the pool area, I headed to the Palm Woods Park. Once I got to the beautiful park, I found a big tree and sat down underneath it. I took my guitar out of its case and started playing one of the songs that I wrote called The Only Exception. I started singing along with it and when I finished the song I heard clapping. When I looked up, I saw Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos and Serenity standing in front of me. I dropped my guitar and got up from the ground. Once I was off the ground, I took off running.

I was running as fast as I could go all the way back to the hotel. As soon as I got to the room I reached for my key card but couldn't find it. When I realized it was gone I ran up to the roof. As soon as I got there, I sat down on the edge of the roof, thinking about my mother, who had probably just realized that I was gone. Somehow my thoughts made their way to my abusive father and how he was probably hitting my mother because I was gone.

I had packed up everything in my room because I couldn't deal with him anymore. I didn't even tell my mother where I was going because I knew that she would tell my dad while he was beating her. When I got the record deal that's when I had decided to come out here and forget my past. I was finally free and didn't have to worry about coming home everyday only to get the shit beat out of me. I was actually able to relax here and not have to worry about a thing. I heard the door to the roof open and knew it had to be Serenity but I was so deep in thought I couldn't move.

Her face was in front of my face and she was trying to get me to snap out of my thoughts. It was then that she realized how to get me to snap out of my trance. She looked at the door and said, "Hey, Kendall."

I jumped, turned around and almost fell off of the roof. Luckily for me Serenity caught me by my shirt and pulled me back up. I smiled at her and heard my phone start ringing. I pulled it out of my left front pocket. I looked at the caller ID and immediately tossed the phone to Serenity. She looked at the screen and hesitantly answered it.

As soon as she picked up the phone I could here my father's voice booming through the speakers. He yelled, " Abby where the hell are you?"

Serenity replied with, " Hi, Mr. Steele. Abby went to the bathroom. She took a book with her, so she should be a while."

I almost busted up laughing but didn't want to blow our cover. I then heard my dad yell, " Where are, you kids!"

"We are at the library. We have a huge project due in a few days so we thought we would start it now," she said in her innocent voice.

I smiled as he calmly said, " Well, you kids have fun and when you're done tell Abby to come back home."

"Will do, sir. Bye!" said Serenity sweetly through the phone.

I smiled she was always good at calming my father down. The door to the balcony burst open again and the boys appeared behind it. I smiled at the four of them and said, "Nice of you to drop by, but how did you even know where we were?"

"Oh that's easy we saw your feet dangling over the side of the building. Kendall, being the heroic guy he is said, that we should check it out because you could be in danger, " said Logan while glancing over at Kendall.

Kendall looked down at his shoes with a nervous smile on his face. I smiled and said, "Thanks for caring but we're fine."

I soon felt my face go back to its emotionless state like it is most of the time. I am afraid to show my emotions and let people know how I feel about them. I then grabbed my guitar and key card from Kendall and walked back to my room. When I got back to the apartment, I went to my room and put my stuff in my room. About ten minutes after I got back to the room, Serenity walked in and started making dinner for the two of us. I sighed and got up to go to my room. She looked at me and said, "Where d you think you're going?"

"To bed?" I said but it came out as more of question rather than a statement.

She shook her head at me and said, "No you're not you are going to eat dinner with me, Missy."

I glared at her with my emotionless blue eyes and said, " Fine."

When she finished dinner she set the table for two and put two plates on the table. She then put a bowl filled with tofu noodles in the middle of the table. We both sat down and started eating in complete silence like we usually do. I soon finished and got up from my seat. I walked into the kitchen and rinsed off my plate. When I finished rinsing my plate, I put it in the dishwasher and then left for my room. Before I entered my room, I turned to Serenity and said, "Goodnight."

She nodded her head because she had a mouth full of tofu pasta. I walked into my room and closed the door. I got dressed in a tank top and short black pajama shorts. Then I put my iPod in the iHome. I then crawled in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was long gone in my sweet dream world.

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to Serenity yelling at me to get up. I tried to ignore her by burring my head under the pillow. She obviously got irritated with me because she ripped the pillow off my head and said, "You have twenty minutes before you have to be at Rocque Records. Now, get up!"

"Shit, why didn't you say that earlier," I said while running to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I took a quick shower and got changed in my usual black attire. I then returned to the bathroom and put some make up on. I then brushed my hair quickly and grabbed my giant nerd glasses from off the counter in the bathroom. When I finished that, I headed into the big technological kitchen. As soon as I got there, I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the island and headed down to the lobby. Once i was down in the lobby, I headed for my limo that Gustavo had sent to pick me up and take me to Rocque Records. i got in the limo and asked him to stop at Starbucks so that I could get my coffee fix. We went through the drive through window and got me a Carmel Macchioto. Once I got my coffee, we headed to the recording studio. When I walked into the studio, I heard Gustavo talking/yelling at the boys.

I walked out of the shadows and said, "Good morning, Gustavo."

My face was emotionless so it looked as if I was being sarcastic but I wasn't. He smiled at me and said,"Good morning,Abby. How are you this morning?"

"Tired and ready to record," I said while stretching a little.

He smiled and led me to the recording booth. Once I got in there, I started singing a song that I wrote called Ignorance (I don't own Paramore or Big Time Rush all wrights belong to the rightful owners). When I finished singing, I heard clapping. I looked up to see Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall standing there. I stared at Kendall for a few seconds but snapped out of it when Gustavo said, " I need you to head to the dance studio, so that when Griffin stops by tomorrow you'll be ready."

I nodded and walked out of the room. I was heading for the dance studio but when I passed the door to the recording booth I heard Kendall say, "Why don't you yell at her? You're nice to her but you constantly yell at us."

"She has been through a lot and she has swagger, direction, she's not self centered and she doesn't talk back to me. She is everything that you dogs aren't. Now go to the dance studio so you can get some extra practice because Logan is still awful," yelled Gustavo while pointing to the door.

I quickly ran down the hall so that no one would find me there eavesdropping. Once I arrived at the dance studio, I saw Mr. X standing there, waiting for me. He started teaching me dance moves that I learned quickly. Gustavo walked in and saw me doing the dance routine flawlessly. Gustavo smiled at me and whispered something to Kelly Wainwright, his assistant. When I finished the dance routine, Gustavo said, "You can go home now. You can go relax by the pool and get a good night sleep. You're going to need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow.

I left and made my way back to the hotel. When I got back to the hotel, I changed into my black and red bikini with black shorts over the bottoms. I put my contacts in and then headed to the pool. I had a bag with me with sun screen and one of the books I was currently reading. Once I got down to the pool, I sat down in one of the lounge chairs and started rubbing sunscreen all over my pale skin. When I finished covering myself from head to toe in sunscreen, I pulled _I am Number Four _out of my bag and started reading from where I left off. I soon saw a shadow look over me. I looked up and saw Kendall and his friends standing in front of me. I cocked my head to the side and looked back down at my book. I went back to my book but saw it being lifted from my hands. I looked up to see all of them smirking at me. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off of the lounge chair that I had been sitting on. I looked up to see who had lifted me out of the chair and saw that it was Kendall. I noticed that he was walking towards the pool and I started struggling in his arms. I was squirming and trying to get out of his grasp. He ignored me and jumped in the pool with me in his arms. When I resurfaced, I punched him in the arm and got out of the pool. I then went back to my apartment and sat on the couch playing video games until I heard a knock on the door.

I got up off the couch and answered the door. I was shocked to see Kendall standing there. He looked down at his shoes and said, "I am sorry for earlie. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's ok would you like to come in," I said while moving out of the way of the way.

He nodded and entered the apartment. He walked over to our bright green L-shaped sofa and sat doun in the middle3 of it. I sat down next to him and pulled my feet up next to me. I looked over at the blond next to me and saw him staring at the tv must have noticedthat I was looking at him because he turned his head to look at me. He smiled at me and said, "You play Tekken?"

I glanced at the tv and saw that it showed Tekken on the screen, the game that I had been playing before he had knocked on the door. I nodded and said, " It's a good way to relieve stress. You get to beat people up without ever touching them."

He nodded his head and I unpaused the game. I picked up from where i had left offand continued to kick major ass. After a while of playing the game the alarm I had set on my phone to go off so that I could practice hockey went off. I turned it off and then turned off the tv and the game console. Then I got up from the couch and walked into my room to grab my hockey equipment. When I finished that, I grabbed my boared and my key card. Right when I had picked up my key card,I remembered that Kendall was still sitting on my couch,watching me. I looked him in his never ending bottle green eyes and said, "I have to go and if Serenity comes home and sees you here she will kill you."

He simply nodded his head and exited the apartment with me. He went back to his apartment and I went down to the lobby. When I got to the lobby, I skated throught it and out to the pool area. Once i got to the pool area, I continued on my journey to the ice skating rink. I arrived there in a matter of minutes and walked in. Once I got in there, I went to the benches and put my skates on. Then I headed out to the ice. Once I was on the ice, I felt free as if nothing could hurt me. I then grabbed a puck out of my bag and my hockey stick. I started slapping puck after puck into the net and felt the stress of Hollywood slowly disappearing. i soon heard the sound of another pair of skates coming from behind me. i turned around and saw Serenity standing there. I turned back around and herad her say, "I knew I would find you here. Your mom called today while you were working and I told her that she should leave your agreed and said that she would be here as soon as she can and that she is going to bring Chess and Cat with her. She also told me to tell you that she misses you and that she loves you very much."

I felt a smile slowly make its way across my features as I said, "I'm glad that she is leaving that son of a bitch. I hope that she has been protecting Cat. She is the reason that I put up with my father beating me up all the time. As for Chess, I knew that if I took her with me, that my dad would have known that I had left for good and would come looking for me."

I continued shooting the pucks and with every word I said the slap shots kept getting harder. I then heard Serenity say, "We should be getting home now. It's seven and I still have to make dinner for the two of us and you have to get to bed early tonight. We don't want you fainting from ehaustion tomorrow during your performance for Griffin."

I nodded and skated off the ice. Once I got off the ice, I put all my stuff back in my hockey bag and took off my skates. I replaced my skates with my black converse. We both exited the rink together and headed back to the apartment. Once we got back to the hotel, I started practicing my dance routine while Serenity was making us salad. She finished at around eight thirty. We sat down at the table and ate in our usuall silence. We both finished dinner at the same time and rinsed our plates off in silence. When we finished, we put the lefovers in containers and put the containers in the fridge. After that, we then headed to bed. Once I got in my plain white bedroom, I got dressed for bed, turned on my Ipod and crawled into my queen size bed. I pulledthe covers up to my chin and fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I don't ow anything except for Abby and Serenity, who are original characters, but all songs and other characters do not belong to me so all the rights go to their rightful owners

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm alerting me that it was seven in the morning. I got up and took a thirty minute shower. When I finished that, I changed into a black Breaking Benjamin t-shirt, black skinny jean, that showed off my nice thinish legs, and my black converse. I went back in to the bathroom and ran a brush through my short blue streaked brown hair. After that, I put my contacts in asnd headed for the kitchen. Once i was in the kitchen, I started making pancakes and tofu bacon for Serenity and I. I heard her door open, when I had started the bacon. She smiled at me and said, "I 'm surprised to see you up this early. Yesterday I had to practically drag you out of bed."

"Yeah, but that was yesterday. Today is a new day and I'm refreshed and ready to get a move on. I have a lot to do today," I said while flipping the perfect pancake.

I had finshed breakfast soon after that and set the food in the center of the big square table in the dining room. Serenity sat down at the far end of the table closest to the bedrooms while I was setting the table for the two of us. After I set the table, she started serving herself and I sat down across from her. As i was serving myself, I heard my phone start ringing, telling me that I just recieved a text. I fished the phone out of my pocket and saw that I had recieved a text form my mother. I looked at it and noticed that she said she was going to pack up all of her and Cat's stuff up and get the first plane out here while my father was at work. I got up from my chair and started doing an emotionless dance. Serenity laughed at me as I sat back down at the table.

We continued to eat in our normal silence and when i finished irinsed the plate off and put it in the dishwasher. When I finished that, I grabbed my board and a card key off the island. I headed out the door and went down the stairs to the lobby. Once in the lobby,I skated to the door and headed to Rocque Records. It take me long to get there and when I skated into the building I stopped before I got to the front desk. I then headed down one of the many hallways down to the recording booth. As soon as gustavo saw me he said, " There she is. This is Abby,Griffin. I think that you'll like her. Abby, could you please get in the recording studio?"

I nodded and walked in the booth. I was singing and dancing my heart out and when the music stopped. I stood in the middle of the room panting slightly from the dancing. I couldn't hear anyhing that was going on in there and my criosity was about to explode when Gustavo walked towards the microphone in the room. He had a frown acoss his face so I braced myself for the worst. He lookedat my fallen face and said, "We get to create demos. So you can celebrate and have the day off tomorrow but then it's back to business."

I nodded my head and walked out dancing the whole way back to the Palm Woods on my board. I could feel a gentle smile pulling at the coners of my mouth. I was happy. This job was fun and I was going to get to share my music with the world. When I got back to the Palm Woods,I was still dancing and people were giving me wierd looks. I just smirked and continued to do that on my way up the stairs. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone. I looked up to see none other than Kendall Knight. He smirked at me and said, "I was just going to go look for you to see if you wanted to hang out but it looks as if you've found me instead."

I smiled a tiny bit and said, "Yeah, I guess so and I would love tho hang out."

He put out a hand to me so that he could help me up off the ground. i accepted it and he helped me up off the ground. Once I was off of the floor, Kendall led me to his we got into his apartment, I felt my jaw drop in shock and I said, "Dang, you have a nice apartment."

He nodded and we both sat down on the big L-shaped bright orange couch in their living room. He turned the tv on and asked, " Do you like hockey?"

"Yeah, I used to play hockey back in Forks. I was the captain of the girls' hockey team. We went to the playoffs thanks to me," I said while bragging just a little.

Kendall smiled brightly at me and said, "Awesome. I was a captain for the boys' hockey team back in Minnesota."

I noddedand we started palying hockey video games. I kept beating him to a pulp at every video game we played. He turned to me and said, "Where did you learn to play video games so well?"

"I learned from my older brothers, who you might have heard of," I said whil looking down at my shoes.

My older brothers are famous in modeling and acting. My oldest brother, Mikey, is 24 and is a model at huge modeling agency in L.A. and my other brother,Alex, who is twenty,is a huge actor and is in like three movies but his career just started. Kendall looked at me but before he could say anything my phone started playing My Life by: Avril Lavigne. I started laughing because I knew that it was Serenity and dug my phone out of my jeans. I picked up the phone, only to hang it up a few seconds later. I got up off of Kendall's couch and said, "I've got to go. I have to pick my mom and my little sister up from the airport. I'll talk to you later though."

He nodded his head but before I could leave he asked, "Can I have you're number?"

It was my turn to nod my head and I said, "Yeah."

We both exchanged phones and put eachothers phone numbers in. When we finished putting our numbers in we took a photo of ourselves with the others phone. We both handed our phones back to eachother at the same time. Once I had my phone back, I said goddbye and left his apartment. I headed down to the lobby whereI was going to meet Serenity. She was already down there and we hopped into the car that she rented until she would be able to buy a car here. It was a long drive to the airport but we played our favorite songs to pass the time. It helped because the car ride didn't seem that long because of it. When we arrived, she parked the car and we headed into the airport. We waited down at the luggage claim. We had been waiting for ten minutes when I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist I looked down at my twelve year old sister, Cat. She looked up at me and said, "Hey,sis. Mom will be here soon, she had to go to the bathroom."

I nodded and said, "Where's Chess?"

Cat smiled and said, "Chess is with Mom. Why did we leave Forks?"

" Because Dad's a basterd and he abuses Mom and me. I got sick of it and left while Mom and Dad were working and you and Mom did the same thing while Dad was working," I said while explaining it fast because Mom was approaching.

I bent down in front of the cat carrier that she set on the floor in front of me. I pushed my fingers throught the bars and started running the along Chess's fur. The little tabby gave me here famous ginormous smile. That's why we had named Chess. She was named after the Cheshire Cat for obvious reasons. I smiled back at her small face. We soon had all of their luggage and we headed back to the car. Serenity gave the car keys to my mom and we drove back to the Palm Woods. When we got back, we headed to the apartment. Serenity started dinner as sonnas we walked in the door of the appartment and I went to help Cat unpack her things. It didn't take long to help Cat unpack so when I finished helping I went and sat on the couch with _I am Number Four. _I was just about to open the book when my mother came up and said," So why did you decide to come to L.A.?"

"I came here because I got a record deal with Gustavo Rocque. He is a HUGE record producer,Mom. This is a great oppertunity for me,"I said while looking my directly into her deep blue eyes, that I had inheirited from her.

She nodded her head and said,"How did you and Serenity get here without your dad and I dinding out?" she asked while looking between the two of us.

"Well,I had my stuff packed up for weeks because I was already planning on leaving but a few days before I was planning on leaving I heard about the auditions that Gustavo was holding. I went to them and he signed me immediatly after I finished my song. I was ready to leave but Serenity wasn't and I knew that I was going to need someone there for moral support. I asked Serwenity to go and she said yes. We put our plan into action and had Gustavo meet us at the airport two ours after you guys left for work. That's how we ended up here,"I said while looking down at my converse.

My mom smiled at me and said, "I am so proud of you honey. That's amazing. You must have been amazing for him to have picked you. i am so happy for you, which means a lot bacause you hardly ever show emotion."

Serenity interupted my mother by saying, " She shows emotion all the time around this guy named Kendall, who lives right next door."

" I do not, Serenity. You're a liar. I never show emotion for anyone,"I said while getting up from my seat on the couch and making my way to the kitchen.

From the living room, I could hear my mother say," What does he look like? Is he cute?"

" He has blond hair and bottle green eyes. He is fit and pale. I personally think he's cute but he would never like me, I mean look at me!" I said while seeting the table.

I heard footsteps coming over to me and I looked up. My mother was standing in front of me and said," Sweetie,you are very beautiful and any boy who can't see that is stupid."

It was surprising because I actually believed her. I never believed anyone whe nthey told me stuff like that but when it came from my mother it was another story. I smiled slightly at her and continued to set the table. When I finished setting the table,I sat down at the table next to my mother because our dinner was ready. Serenity set the food in the center of the table and went to go get Cat. She came back a few seconds later with my little sister. We started eating right after they got back. It was nice having two more people joining us at the big table. We still ate in silence. The only soulds you could hear were the scrapings of utensils on plates and people chewing. It took me about ten minutes until i finished eating. When i was done, I got up and rinsed off my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

I headed to my room and got dressed for bed. I plugged my iPod into the iHome and turned on my favorite band, My Chemical Romance. Then I crawled into my bed and snuggled under the covers. I was exhausted and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't ow anything except for Abby and Serenity, who are original characters, but all songs and other characters do not belong to me so all the rights go to their rightful owners

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm alerting me that it was seven in the morning. I got up and took a thirty minute shower. When I finished that, I changed into a black Breaking Benjamin t-shirt, black skinny jean, that showed off my nice thinish legs, and my black converse. I went back in to the bathroom and ran a brush through my short blue streaked brown hair. After that, I put my contacts in asnd headed for the kitchen. Once i was in the kitchen, I started making pancakes and tofu bacon for Serenity and I. I heard her door open, when I had started the bacon. She smiled at me and said, "I 'm surprised to see you up this early. Yesterday I had to practically drag you out of bed."

"Yeah, but that was yesterday. Today is a new day and I'm refreshed and ready to get a move on. I have a lot to do today," I said while flipping the perfect pancake.

I had finshed breakfast soon after that and set the food in the center of the big square table in the dining room. Serenity sat down at the far end of the table closest to the bedrooms while I was setting the table for the two of us. After I set the table, she started serving herself and I sat down across from her. As i was serving myself, I heard my phone start ringing, telling me that I just recieved a text. I fished the phone out of my pocket and saw that I had recieved a text form my mother. I looked at it and noticed that she said she was going to pack up all of her and Cat's stuff up and get the first plane out here while my father was at work. I got up from my chair and started doing an emotionless dance. Serenity laughed at me as I sat back down at the table.

We continued to eat in our normal silence and when i finished irinsed the plate off and put it in the dishwasher. When I finished that, I grabbed my board and a card key off the island. I headed out the door and went down the stairs to the lobby. Once in the lobby,I skated to the door and headed to Rocque Records. It take me long to get there and when I skated into the building I stopped before I got to the front desk. I then headed down one of the many hallways down to the recording booth. As soon as gustavo saw me he said, " There she is. This is Abby,Griffin. I think that you'll like her. Abby, could you please get in the recording studio?"

I nodded and walked in the booth. I was singing and dancing my heart out and when the music stopped. I stood in the middle of the room panting slightly from the dancing. I couldn't hear anyhing that was going on in there and my criosity was about to explode when Gustavo walked towards the microphone in the room. He had a frown acoss his face so I braced myself for the worst. He lookedat my fallen face and said, "We get to create demos. So you can celebrate and have the day off tomorrow but then it's back to business."

I nodded my head and walked out dancing the whole way back to the Palm Woods on my board. I could feel a gentle smile pulling at the coners of my mouth. I was happy. This job was fun and I was going to get to share my music with the world. When I got back to the Palm Woods,I was still dancing and people were giving me wierd looks. I just smirked and continued to do that on my way up the stairs. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone. I looked up to see none other than Kendall Knight. He smirked at me and said, "I was just going to go look for you to see if you wanted to hang out but it looks as if you've found me instead."

I smiled a tiny bit and said, "Yeah, I guess so and I would love tho hang out."

He put out a hand to me so that he could help me up off the ground. i accepted it and he helped me up off the ground. Once I was off of the floor, Kendall led me to his we got into his apartment, I felt my jaw drop in shock and I said, "Dang, you have a nice apartment."

He nodded and we both sat down on the big L-shaped bright orange couch in their living room. He turned the tv on and asked, " Do you like hockey?"

"Yeah, I used to play hockey back in Forks. I was the captain of the girls' hockey team. We went to the playoffs thanks to me," I said while bragging just a little.

Kendall smiled brightly at me and said, "Awesome. I was a captain for the boys' hockey team back in Minnesota."

I noddedand we started palying hockey video games. I kept beating him to a pulp at every video game we played. He turned to me and said, "Where did you learn to play video games so well?"

"I learned from my older brothers, who you might have heard of," I said whil looking down at my shoes.

My older brothers are famous in modeling and acting. My oldest brother, Mikey, is 24 and is a model at huge modeling agency in L.A. and my other brother,Alex, who is twenty,is a huge actor and is in like three movies but his career just started. Kendall looked at me but before he could say anything my phone started playing My Life by: Avril Lavigne. I started laughing because I knew that it was Serenity and dug my phone out of my jeans. I picked up the phone, only to hang it up a few seconds later. I got up off of Kendall's couch and said, "I've got to go. I have to pick my mom and my little sister up from the airport. I'll talk to you later though."

He nodded his head but before I could leave he asked, "Can I have you're number?"

It was my turn to nod my head and I said, "Yeah."

We both exchanged phones and put eachothers phone numbers in. When we finished putting our numbers in we took a photo of ourselves with the others phone. We both handed our phones back to eachother at the same time. Once I had my phone back, I said goddbye and left his apartment. I headed down to the lobby whereI was going to meet Serenity. She was already down there and we hopped into the car that she rented until she would be able to buy a car here. It was a long drive to the airport but we played our favorite songs to pass the time. It helped because the car ride didn't seem that long because of it. When we arrived, she parked the car and we headed into the airport. We waited down at the luggage claim. We had been waiting for ten minutes when I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist I looked down at my twelve year old sister, Cat. She looked up at me and said, "Hey,sis. Mom will be here soon, she had to go to the bathroom."

I nodded and said, "Where's Chess?"

Cat smiled and said, "Chess is with Mom. Why did we leave Forks?"

" Because Dad's a basterd and he abuses Mom and me. I got sick of it and left while Mom and Dad were working and you and Mom did the same thing while Dad was working," I said while explaining it fast because Mom was approaching.

I bent down in front of the cat carrier that she set on the floor in front of me. I pushed my fingers throught the bars and started running the along Chess's fur. The little tabby gave me here famous ginormous smile. That's why we had named Chess. She was named after the Cheshire Cat for obvious reasons. I smiled back at her small face. We soon had all of their luggage and we headed back to the car. Serenity gave the car keys to my mom and we drove back to the Palm Woods. When we got back, we headed to the apartment. Serenity started dinner as sonnas we walked in the door of the appartment and I went to help Cat unpack her things. It didn't take long to help Cat unpack so when I finished helping I went and sat on the couch with _I am Number Four. _I was just about to open the book when my mother came up and said," So why did you decide to come to L.A.?"

"I came here because I got a record deal with Gustavo Rocque. He is a HUGE record producer,Mom. This is a great oppertunity for me,"I said while looking my directly into her deep blue eyes, that I had inheirited from her.

She nodded her head and said,"How did you and Serenity get here without your dad and I dinding out?" she asked while looking between the two of us.

"Well,I had my stuff packed up for weeks because I was already planning on leaving but a few days before I was planning on leaving I heard about the auditions that Gustavo was holding. I went to them and he signed me immediatly after I finished my song. I was ready to leave but Serenity wasn't and I knew that I was going to need someone there for moral support. I asked Serwenity to go and she said yes. We put our plan into action and had Gustavo meet us at the airport two ours after you guys left for work. That's how we ended up here,"I said while looking down at my converse.

My mom smiled at me and said, "I am so proud of you honey. That's amazing. You must have been amazing for him to have picked you. i am so happy for you, which means a lot bacause you hardly ever show emotion."

Serenity interupted my mother by saying, " She shows emotion all the time around this guy named Kendall, who lives right next door."

" I do not, Serenity. You're a liar. I never show emotion for anyone,"I said while getting up from my seat on the couch and making my way to the kitchen.

From the living room, I could hear my mother say," What does he look like? Is he cute?"

" He has blond hair and bottle green eyes. He is fit and pale. I personally think he's cute but he would never like me, I mean look at me!" I said while seeting the table.

I heard footsteps coming over to me and I looked up. My mother was standing in front of me and said," Sweetie,you are very beautiful and any boy who can't see that is stupid."

It was surprising because I actually believed her. I never believed anyone whe nthey told me stuff like that but when it came from my mother it was another story. I smiled slightly at her and continued to set the table. When I finished setting the table,I sat down at the table next to my mother because our dinner was ready. Serenity set the food in the center of the table and went to go get Cat. She came back a few seconds later with my little sister. We started eating right after they got back. It was nice having two more people joining us at the big table. We still ate in silence. The only soulds you could hear were the scrapings of utensils on plates and people chewing. It took me about ten minutes until i finished eating. When i was done, I got up and rinsed off my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

I headed to my room and got dressed for bed. I plugged my iPod into the iHome and turned on my favorite band, My Chemical Romance. Then I crawled into my bed and snuggled under the covers. I was exhausted and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except for Abby and Serenity, who are original characters, but all songs and other characters do not belong to me so all the rights go to their rightful owners

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to Chess purring in my ear. I cracked one eye open and said, " It's too early. Go back to sleep."

I rolled over and went to go back to sleep but when I saw the clock I decided to get out of bed. I grabbed my glasses off of the night stand next o my bed. I put my big framed nerdy glasses on and headed into the living room. I sat down on the couch and heard someone to my right say, "Good morning, Abby."

I went to turn to see who it was but ended up falling face first onto the couch.I heard everyone laugh at me but I didn't care because it was early for me. I usually slept in until noon and hated to wake up in the morning. I felt someone helping me to sit up and handing me a big cup of coffee. I grabbed the cup of coffee gratefully from the person and took a giant sip of it. The hot liquid felt good going down my throat and I felt myself slowly waking up with every sip. By my tenth sip I was finally awake enough to sit up without help. I started to look around and saw my brothers standing to the right of me. I smiled at them and said, " What are you guys doing here? I thought that Alex was working in England on a movie and that Mikey was modeling in Japan."

"We were but we asked for some time off and come see you. We heard that you got a record deal and decided that we would take so time off to ceelbrate with you, Mom, Cat and Serenity."

I smiled slightly at them and said," You didn't have to. I would have been fine here with Mom, Cat and Serenity. In fact we were going celebrating tonight for dinner. It wouldn't have been as fun without you guys though. You guys make everything better. Sme people would say that you're the life of the party and those people would be correct."

They both smiled, huge smiles and before they could hug me someone knocked on the door. I got up off of our comfy couch to answer it but before I could my mother answered it. I peered ingto the doorway and saw Kendall. I ran quickly through the living room and back to my room. Once i got to my room, I went to my bathroom and turned shower on. I stripped od my pajamas and turned my iPod on. I then clibmed into the bathtub. I moved myself into the warm water and let it caress my glow-in-the-dark pale skin. The water felt nice on my still aching body from the abuse from my father. I sighed and took a quick shower. When I got out, I dried myself off and got dressed in a red Evanescence shirt, a black pair of skinny jeans and my black converse. I went back into my bathroom and ran a brush through my wet hair. Then I put my contacts in and headed out the door of my bedroom and into the living room.

OnceI arrived in the living room,I saw Kendall being interrogated ny my older brothers. I shook my head and said, " Leave the poor guy alone. I think he has tourtured by you guys enough for one day."

I walked into the kitchen and on my way I saw Kendall give me a grateful look. When I got in the kitchen, I grabbed a few pieces of veggie bacon out of the plate on the counter. I turned aaround and sat on the island and continued to eat my bacon. Out of nowhere, Kendall magically appeared in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "What do you want?"

He smiled at me and said, "I was wondering, if you would like to join Carlos, James, Logan and me in a hockey game. You can bring one of your brothers with you if you want. "

I smiled a tiny bit and said, "I would love to but I am not taking one of my brothers with me. They hate hockey. They don't get the beautiful things that can happen on the ice. I understand, the only problenm is that I'm the only one in the family that likes hockey. It sucks because no one will watch any hockey games with me or shares my pashion for the game."

He nodded and I got up from the island. I headed for my room and grabbed my hockey gear. i headed ou of my room with my hockey gear hanging on my shoulder. i grabbed a card key and my skateboard and yelled, "Mom,I'll be back later. I'm going to go play hockey with the guys."

I heard her yell a, "Have fun, sweetie." I opened the door and left for Kendall's appartment. I walked next door and knocked on the door. A little girl with brown hair opened the door and said, "You must be Abby. Come on in."

She stepped out of the way of the door way. i walked into their amazing appartment. I walked over to their comfy bright orange couch and sat down. She sat down next to me. I turned to face her and said, "How did you know my name and who are you?"

"I know your name because Kendall has been talking about you nonstop and I'm Kendall's little sister,Katie," she said while whispering the first part.

I smiled at her and said, "You remind me of my little sister, Cat. You guys even kind of look the same. I think that you guys wil get along great."

She smiled back at me and said, "I would love to meet her. Is she home?"

I nodded and she got up from the couch. She headed out the door and towards my appartment. I stood up from the couch when I saw Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos walk into the room. They all smiled at me and we headed out the door. When we got ou of the hotel, Idropped my skate board on the ground and skated slowly next to them. We were passing the time by telling jokes and talkinjg about our worst hockey incidents. We hardly realized that we were at the ice rink until Logan told us. We laughed and walked into the building. We all split up because we had to change into our hockey gear in the locker rooms.

I walked into the girls' locker room and quickly changed into my hockey gear. Once I was changed, I grabbed my hockey stick. Then I headed over to the ice. Once I was on the ice, I felt like nothing could go wrong. I was so busy in thought about way the ice felt underneath my skates, that I didn't see the boys walk in. I heard someone clear their throat and say, "Are we going to play hockey or are we just going to stand here and watch you skate around in deep thought?"

I stopped skating and noticed that James was the one that was speaking. I nooded my head and Kendall said, "Ok, well then you're on the Shories team. You will be playing against James and me. We are the Tallies team."

I laughed a bit as the two high-5 ed. Iwaved Logan and Carlos over. We came to a hudle and started talking streategy. I had a brillant idea. I knew that Kendall liked me and that if i gave him I cute look I would be able to get passed him. We put the plan into action and it worked and I were the really fast ones on our team and Carlos was the one you wanted to pass the puck to when you needed to. We were winning thirty-zero when Kendall and James finally decided to give up. Logan, Carlos and I high-5 ed and said, "What! We beat you. You guys said we couldn't do it but we did!"

We got off the ice and headed back to the locker rooms. When i got into the girls' locker room, I took off my hockey gear and put everything back in my bag. I grabbed my skateboard and stood in the lobby waiting for the guys. I started humming one of the guys' songs that I had heard Gustavo playing in the studio. The guys came out and started singing along to my humming. I laughed slightly and started walking out the door. We headed back to the hotel with me skate baording next to them. James looked at me and said, "Could you teach us how to skateboard? It looks like a lot of fun."

I nodded my head and said, "I learned at the age of five and haven't stopped ever since. Back in Forks, I used to skateboard everywhere, even in winter."

The guys laughed and gave eackother identical looks. I raised my left eyebrow at them and said, "What is that look for?"

They all smiled and said in unison, "You shall teaches the way of skate, Master Splinter."

I laughed at them and sped up. The guys were having problems catching up to me as i went faster and faster on my board. I looked behind me and said, "Catch me if you can boys!"

I sped even more and lost them by the time I got to the Palm Woods. I went upstairs to the appartment and opened the door. The smell of Chinese food wafted to my nose. The light in the appartment were turned off. I turned them back on and eveyone in my family and Kendall's family jumped out and yelled, "Congradulations!"

I jumped about a mile in the air. I set my hockey stuff on the floor by the door and leaned my skateboard against the side of the door. I heard the boys come in behind me but I stood in the doorway frozen in shock. Mickey came up and helped me to the couch. He sat me down and started waving a hand in front of my face. A few seconds of him doing that, I grabbed his wrist and said, "The next time you do that you will be dead. Do I make my self clear."

He nodded his head and turned to the crowd. As soon as he was turned fully towards the crowd, he said, "She's fine."

They all cheered and we danced the night away to songs from the guys and a few of the songs that I had recently recorded. A few hours later, everybody was gone and I headed to bed. Once I was safely in my bedroom I changed into my black pajamas. Then I put my iPod in the iHome and put Death Cab For Cutie on. I went over to my bed and pulled the covers back. I hopped into my bed and got comfortable. Once I was comfortable, I layed down and clapped my hands. The lights in my room turned off and I put my head down on my pillow. Right when my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light and entered the world of the dead.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except for Abby and Serenity, who are original characters, but all songs and other characters do not belong to me so all the rights go to their rightful owners

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to my brothers shaking me and yelling, "Abby, get up. You have to work to day and we all know what will happen if you're late."

I opened my eyes and sat up. They left my room and as soon as they were gone I headed to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, I turned on the shower and did my business. Then I stripped of my black pajamas and got in the shower. I finished my shower five minutes later and got dressed in a black Blink 182 t-shirt, black shorts and black converse. When I finished getting dressed, I walked back to the bathroom and brushed my short brown blue streaked hair. Then i put my contacts in and headed out of my room. Once I was out of my room, I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I grabbed some milk out of the fridge and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinets above the sink. I put the bowl and the milk on the table and grabbed a spoon and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I poured the delicious cereal in the bowl and poured the milk ontop of the cereal. I started eating quickly so that I wouldn't be late for my recording session. When I finished eating I put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. After I had put them in the dishwasher, i headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I had finished brushing my teeth, I went to go get Serenity, so that she could go to the studio with me. We both grabbed our boards and headed out the door. Once we were out of the hotel, we dropped our boards on the ground and started skating towards Rocque Records. She looks at me out of the corner of her eyes and says, "You really need a color pallett."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. I don't do colors. I prefer my all black clothes," I said while focussing my attention on the sidewalk.

She laughed and said, "But balck is in every color immaginable."

"I don't care. I will never resort to wearing colors, besides I wear red every now and then," I said while keeping the emotion out of my voice or on my face.

She dropped the conversation and we continued the journey to Rocque Records in silence. I was thinking on the ride there how black was and always would be my favorite color. Little did I know that that was about to change with the help of a hott blond. I stopped thinking as soon as we got to Rocque Records. We both kicked up our skateboards and headed inside the large building. Once inside, we heded for the recording booth. We found Gustavo there and as soon as he saw me, he said, " Well look who it is. You're right on time, Abby. I need you to go into the booth and sing your heart out to one of your amazing songs."

I nodded my head and walked into the recording booth. As soon as I got in there, the music to one of my songs started. I started swaying with the music and started singing when I felt it was right.

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much time (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_You're on your knees _  
_Begging please _  
_Stay with me _  
_But honestly _  
_I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell. _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. _  
_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby _  
_All my live I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell. _

_What... what... what... What the hell? _

_So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_You're on your knees _  
_Begging please _  
_Stay with me _  
_But honestly _  
_I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell. _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. _  
_If you love me, if you hate me _  
_You can save me, baby, baby _  
_All my live I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell. _

_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... _  
_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... _

_You say that I'm messing with your head _  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed _  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head _  
_When I'm messing with you in bed _

_All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell. (what the hell) _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (I don't care about) _  
_All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell. _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me) _  
_If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) _  
_You can save me, baby, baby (if you love me) _  
_All my live I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell. _

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

When I finished singing, Gustavo sent me to the dance studio so that I could practise the dance for the song. I walked out of the recording booth and walked the long wak from the recording booth to the dance studio. When I got there, I saw Mr.X trying to teach the boys to dance. I smirked when Logan fell on Carlos because he tried to do the dance move but lost his balance and fell. They looked at me and said, "How much of that did you see?"

"The part where Logan fell on Carlos," I said while heading to the bathroom, so that I could change into my dance clothes.

Once I got in there, I changed into back yoga pants and a regular black t-shirt. When I got out, the guys looked at me and said, "So are you saying that you could do better?"

I nodded and Mr.X turned on my music. He started showing me the moves and I preformed them perfectly. When I finished, he asked if I wanted to do it on my own, I nodded my head. He smiled and started the song over. I started the dance routine over again. I performed perfectly and made no mistakes. The guys stared at me with their jaws dropped open. I smirked and said, " You might want to pick your jaws up off the floor before you attract bugs."

I changed back to my original clothes and left early because Gustavo told me that I deserved it. I skated down the street on my way back to the hotel with Serenity skating beside me. We had to swerve around people who were walking too slowly. As we past we said, "Pick up the pace next time and we won't have to go around you."

The people yelled at us as we sped past them. We smirked at eachother and continued the rest of the trek in silence. Once we got back to the appartment, I changed into my black and red bikini and took my contacts out. I put my glasses back in and headed down to the pool area. I sat down in Kendall's lounge chair and put on a ton of sunscreen,so that i wouldn't get burned. Then I grabbedd out my iPod and turned the All-American Rejects on. I grabbed _I am Number Four_ out of my bag and started reading it from where I left off. I sat there reading until ten which is when the boys finally got back from rehersals. I looked up from my book and said, "Long day?"

They nodded and we headed up to our appartments together. When we got to our appartments we shared good nights and see you tomorrows. I walked inside my appartment and headed straight to my bedroom. Once I was in my bedroom, I changed in to my normal black pajamas and turned my iPod on in the iHome and left it to play what it played at the pool. I then pulled the covers of my bed back and crawled into my bed. Then i snuggled under the sheets and got comfortable. I turned off the lights by clappin and fell asleep to the soothing sounds of _Swing, Swing_.

_...Dream Sequence..._

_I was late coming home from work one day. i walked through the door and saw my dad siiting on the couch in a drunk stupour. I knew that he had probably stayed up to see me come home. I calculated the distsance between me and the stairs and made a made dash for them. Before I could make it, my dad grabbed my back pack and pulled me down the stairs. I ended up on my back. When i tried to get up, I was pushed back down. I looked up and saw my father hovering above me. He looked down at me and said,"Stay down, bitch." _

_I did as he said and didn't move. He started kicking and pucking me but I wouldn't move. I took it because if I didn't he would resort to hurting Cat. I couldn't let that happen to her. She didn't deserve to be punished because I wouldn't take the torture my father presented to me everyday. He picked me up off the ground and threw me against the wall. i let out a surised gasp as I hit the wall. Dad took one of my wrists in betwwen his hands and said,"I see that my emo daughter has started doing emo things."_

_He snapped my wrist back and I heard it snap. i screamed out in pain and he laughed at me. He left me kneeling on the ground, crying out in pain. I threw a bottle at him with my good arm. I t hit him and he came back down the stairs. He picked me up by the front of my shirt and yelled,"What did you just throw at me?"_

_" I threw a bottle at you you ass hole," I said through gritted teeth. _

_He threw me to the ground and gave me a few swift icks to my stomach. I knew that if I had wanted to, Icould have beat the shit out of him but that would have only caused me more pain in the long run. I smirked up at him and he kicked me in the face. I finally blacked out and voided of all pain._

_...End of Dream Sequence..._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I got out of my cozy bed and went to find my cutting kit so that I could get rid of the pain I was feeling inside. I found it hidden under my sink. I grabbed a towl and set it on the floor. I took the razor blade out of my cutting kit. I ran the blades across my right wrist twice. I imagined that the blood flowing out of my arm was the pain flowing out of my body and going down the drain. After about ten miututes of my blood flowing in the sink,I washed the cuts and got the gauze out of my cutting kit. I wrapped it around my wrist and cleaned up the mess I had made in the sink. When I had finished cleaning up, I headed back to bed. Once I was back in bed, I could feel peaceful sleep just on the horizen. I fell back into a peaceful sleep within seconds of being back in my comfy bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything except for Abby and Serenity, who are original characters, but all songs and other characters do not belong to me so all the rights go to their rightful owners_

_Chapter 6_

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing in my right wrist. I looked down at it and saw dry blood on the gauze I had put on it earlier that morning. I got up and headed to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, I did my business and got undressed. I turned the shower on and while I was waiting for the shower to heat up I took off the bandage. Once the bandage was off, I washed it out and it stung like a bitch. While it was still burning, I jumped in the shower. The hot water felt nice on my skin. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a black Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black arm warmers with chains, and black converse. When I finished getting dressed, I went back to thebathroom and put red makeup finishing that, I put my contacts in. I walked out of the bathroom and back out into my room.

I left my room and walked into the kichen to get some breakfast. I opened the pantry and grabbed some ramen. I crushed up the ramen and put it in a bowl. I then took out a kettle and filled it with water. I put it on the right burner and waited for the water to took ten minutes for the water to boil and when it did I put the flavor packet in it. Then I poured the water in the bowl and moved the bowl to the island. I sat down on the island and put the bowl in my lap. I started eating it and I soon heard a door open. I continued to eat the delicious food,while waiting for the person to show themself.

Serenity came into the kitchen and said, "Is there some more water in the kettle?"

I nodded my head because I had a mouthful of noodles. I felt my arm warmers slip a bit and before I got the chance to pull them back up to hide the scars,Serenity was pulling them off. I grimanced as she gasped at the new wounds on my right wrist. She looked up at me and said, "How long has this been going on?"

I could hear the concern in her voice. I looked down at my Converse clad feet and said, "I don't know. I lost count after the second time going over the old ones."

She gasped in shock when she noticed the scars had been run over with my razor blade many times. I kept looking at my shoes and ignored her curious face. She looked up at me and said, "Where is your cutting stuff?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any cutting stuff," I said in a very unconvincing way.

She lft the room without saying a singl word. She went into my room and came out a few minutes later with my cutting box. I gulped when I saw that she found the little box. She smirked and said, "I am throwing this thing out. You will never be allowed to see it ever agin. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head and got off the counter because I had finished my breakfast. I put the bowl in the dishwasher and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finished brushing my eteeth, I headed out the door and went down to sit by the pool with my guitar. I started playing a few cords on the guitar from one of the songs I was currently trying to write. While I was sitting there, I heard someone say, "Yo, Master Splinter!"

I looked up at to see who it was and saw James standing there. I smirked and said, "What do you want, Pretty Boy?"

"We were wondering when you were going to teach us to skate. We are off today and so are you, so will you teach us?" he asked while looking me directly in the eyes.

I nodded and got up from my seat and said,"Ok but give me some time to get ready because i have to put my stuff away and put my pads on. Can you get the guys ready for me, please?"

He nodded his head and left. I left shortly after he did and headed up to my appartment. I put my guitar away and found five boards. Then I put on my pads and helmet and left the appartment with the five boards.

I went over to the boys' appartment and knocked on the door. A lady with red hair and a sweet smile on her gentle face opened the door and said, "You must be Abby. Come on in."

She moved out of the way of the door and I walked into the tricked out apppartment. I sat down on their couch and said, " So Kendall told you about me right?"

She nodded and said, "You're the only thing he has been talking about lately."

I smiled a tiny bit at this fact and jumped when I heard Logan say, "He was talking about you in his sleep and it was kinda freaking me out."

I got a wierded out look on my face and said, "That's not creepy at all."

I was being totally sarcastic and both of them laughed at me. I smirked just a little and then i heard another one of the guys walk up. He looked at the three of us and said, "What are you guys laughing at?"

Logan got a serious look on his face and said, "Obviously you don't know what sarcasm is. If you did you would have know that when Abby said that she was joking."

"Oh, I get it now," said Carlos while taking one of the boards from me.

I sighed and the other two boys walked in at the same time. I got up from the couch and handed the other boy's their boards. Then I handed them some pads too. They put them on along with some helmets and we headed out the door. I took them to the skate park inside the Palm Woods Park and had them sit down on the boards. I stated out with the basics and said, "First i want you guys to stand on the boards as if you were going to ride it."

They did as I said and stood on the boards. I had to fix a few of their postures because unfourtunaly it looked as if they had never seen someone skate before. I instructed them to hold out their arms for balance. They did so and I said, "If you don't hold out your arms for balance, bad things can happen."

Carlos cocked his head to the side and said, "What could happen if you didn't put your arms out?"

I did a demonstration by not holding my arms out while boarding. ifell off the board because of it. I then showed them the proper way to ride a board and not fall off. They nodded their heads and I let Kendall have the first go at it. He performed it perfectly which is what i expected him to do. Next was Logan, who used math to help him figure out how to keep himself perfectly balanced. He executed it perfectly. Next was James,who fell multiple times until he got it right. Finally it was Carlos's turn. Just as I had expected, he fell many many times and had to be sent to the hospital because he broke an arm. We ended the lesson there and called it a day.

After i thought all of the guys had left and gone home, I started skating around the skate park. I was enjoing the wind through my hair and the late afternoon sun on my face.I loved the way the sun kissed my vampire pake skin. I was in my own little world until, I heard someone skating up behind me. I stopped skating and turned around. I looked up and saw a six foot tall blonde skating up to me. I couldn't see who it was because the person was too far away to tell. Once the person got closer, I could tell that it was Kendall. He stopped next to me and said, "Um... i was wondering if you would like to um... go on a um... date with me?"

I nodded my head and smiled an actual smile. My smile was huge and I said, " I would love to, Kendall. Where do you want to go?"

"How about we go to a resurant and then to a movie?" he said but it sounded more like a question.

I nodded my head and said, "That sounds good. I think that that would be a lot of fun."

He noddeed and we talked about what we were going to do the next night, the entire way home. When we got to my appartment, he kissed me on the cheek. We said good night to eachother and kept looking at eachother until we went into our appartments. Once I was in my appartment, I saw Alex, Mikey, Serenity, Cat and my mother sitting on the couch. I took my gear off and set them by the door. Then I went over and sat on the couch with the same smile on my face. I messed up my brothers' hair as I sat down. They both looked at me and said, " What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I am just really happy," I said while smiling really big.

My brothers' both exchanged scared looks and said, "I think that hell has finally frozen over, Abby is finally showing emotion."

I laughed an actual laugh. They both got up off the couch and screamed, "Oh My God, it's the end of the world."

They ran off and continued screaming. I laughed harder and got up off the couch. I ruffled Cat's hair and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a salad and began eating it. It tasted good and the satissfying dried fruit that I had put in it. Once I ghad finished my salad, I put my bowl in the dishwasher after I had rinsed it. I then said, "Goodnight, Mom, Serenity and Cat. I will see you in the morning. "

They nodded and smiled at me. I walked into my room and got dressed into my pajamas. I then turned on my iPod and put Honor Society on. I always put them on when I needed some cheering up or whan I was happy,which was rare.

I crawled into bed while _See You in the Dark_ was playing. I snuggled under the sheets of my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. I was dreaming about my date with Kendall the next night.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the bands that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up to Chess sitting on my chest, purring. I sat up and smiled at the small little tabby cat. She gave me her signature smile and I got out of bed feeling like a new person. I looked down at my right wrist and the smile was wipped from my face. I frowned down at it and realized that if Kendall were to see he would dump me faster than I could say his name. I sighed and got into the shower.

Once I got out of the shower, I grabbed my Droid off of my desk. I texted her and said: (** Abby. **Serenity.)

**Serenity, I need your help. I need new clothes for my date with Kendall tonight. -A**

_What did you have in mind, Abby? -S_

**_I was thinking of colors like actual colors. -A_**

_OMG, really? I am so proud of you. Be ready in a few? -S_

**Yeah, I'll be ready in a few. See you soon. -A**

_Kk. See ya -S_

_I got dressed in a red and black stripped t-shirt and some back shorts. I grabbed my black converse and headed out the door of my room. I had left my thick, rimmed, black, nerd glasses on. I headed into the kitchen and made my self a bowl of cereal. I had just finished it, when Serenity came in. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her smile got bigger and she said, "Are you ready to go?"_

I nodded and we left together. We hopped in the rental car and she drove us to the mall. Once we got to the mall, she dragged me through a ton of stores pilling a ton of clothes on me. By the time we stopped for lunch she had ten bags where as I had five. Guys were staring at us and Serenity said, "I think we need a guy here with us so that he can help us with the bags or maybe we will need four boys for help."

I knew exactly who she was referring to. I grabbed my Droid out and texted Kendall to bring the boys to the mall and that we would meet in the food court. Ten minutes later,the boys showed up. I smiled at Kendall and he came up to me and gave me a hug. i hugged him back and inhaled his scent of axe and sweat. We stayed in the embrace for a long time until Carlos said, "Why are we here?"

We both broke apart and Kendall said,"Yeah, why are we here?"

Both Serenity and I exchanged looks and said, "Well we need you guys here because we need someone to hold our bags."

The boys sighed and just nodded their heads as if to say that they would do it. I smiled and Serenity said, "It's for a good cause. Abby is finally going to wear colors."

Everyone laughed and we all got lunch. I went to Subway and got myself a veggie sandwich. I looked around to find an empty seat at one of the tables. When I finally found an open table for six people, I looked over and saw, Logan hanging around Serenity. I smiled at the two of them. They would be so cute if they ever got together. I doubted that Serenity ever would because she doesn't beleive in love.

Then I scaned the place for James and Carlos. I saw them together, which I guess was normal until, I saw James move Carlos into his arms. I smiled and wondered why I never saw it before. They made it obvious with everything they did. In fact they had snuggled together a few days before and I hadn't noiced it. They looked so cute together.

While I was watching the two of them, I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder. I looked over and saw Kendall sitting next to me with a giant smile on his face. I smiled back at him and said, "What's up, Kendall?"

"Nothing, I just want to sit next to the girl that I'm taking out tonight," he said while tightening his grip on me.

My smile got bigger and I grabbed my food out and started eating. Kendall was doing the same thing and by the time James, Carlos, Logan and Serenity joined us, we were finished. We sat there, snuggled together, until they finished eating. We all got up and put our trash in the garbage cans.

We walked around for awhile until we found a store that Serenity dragged me into. She started pulling colorful things off of the racks. She threw them at me and pushed me into a changing room. I sighed when I heard her say, "You have to come out when you are done putting on the close."

I did as she said and modled the clothes for her. She smiled and we ended up buying a lot of clothes. When we were done shopping for me, she said, "I was thinking of getting some black clothes. Do you think you could help me?"

I nodded and dragged her into Hot Topic. Once we got in there, I started throwing clothes at her and said,"You have to try on all the outfits and model them for us, Ser."

She sent me a death glare and walked in. Once I heard her changing, I dragged Kendall, Carlos and James out of there before she got out of the dressing room. We left Logan there and it seemed like he didn't even know that we had left. I lauged and Carlos and James left for Dick's Sporting Goods.

Kendall and I walked down to the shoe store where I bought a pair of boots and a red pair of low top Converse. We left and then headed to Barnes and Noble. Once we got there, I ran straight to the teen department. I grabbed four books that I had had my eyes on for a while. I headed to the cash register and paid for my books. After I paid for my books, Kendall and I headed for his car so that we could get ready for our date. Once we got to the appartment, we walked up the stairs to our appartments. I took my eight bags from him and walked in my appartment. I ran straight for my room with the bags in my arms.

Once I was in my room, I changed into a black short skirt with chains on it that came just abouve my knee, a bright blue coset with black strings coming up the front and knee high black boots. I put blue make up on and put cover up on the scars on my arms and put my contacts in. When I was done getting ready, I had ten minutes to spare so I went into the living room.

I sat down on my couch and started watching the rest of MTV's Top 40 Countdown. I heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I opened it and saw Kendall. He was standing there with black roses and wearing tight black sinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a yellow plaid shirt over it and black vans. I smiled, took the flowers from him and said, "You look very handsome tonight."

His smile got big and blushed a bright red. I smirked and he said, "Thanks. You look really beautiful tonight... not that you don't eveyday."

While he was talking he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I smirked a little more and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to put these in a vase. You can come in if you want."

He nodded and walked in while I walked into the kitchen. I found a vase and filled it half way up with water. Once I was done filling it up, I added the flowers and set it down in the center of the island. When I was done, I walked up behind Kendall and said, "Are you ready to go?"

He stood up when I asked him that and led me to the door. We made our way through the hotel and to the parking lot. Once we were in the parking lot, we hopped in the Big Time Rush Mobile. Before we got in, Kendall blind folded me and said, "Leave that on until we get to the resturant. I want it to be a surprise."

I nodded and he helped me into the car. Once I was in the car, I puckled myself up and Kendall got in on the driver's side. He turned on Boys Like Girls and wesang along to their music the whole car ride. I smiled and he said, "You're really good at singing."

I looked at his general direction and said, "Reallly? You think so?

"Yeah. Who wouldn't think you're good? I'll tell you who, someone crazy," he said while stopping the car.

I laughed and heard his door open. He came around to my side of the car and opened my door. Kendall leaned over me and carefully unbuckled my seat belt. I smiled as he helped me out of the car. Once my feet were planted firmly on the ground, he took my blindfold off. I looked around and saw that we were at a vegetarian resturant. I smiled and hugged him tightly. Then I pulled out of the hug and said,"I can't believe that you found a vegetarian is wonderful."

I reached up and kissed his cheek and we held hands. We walked into the resturant ande Kendall said, "Reservations for Knight, table for two."

The lady behind the reservation counter nodded and grabbed two menus. We followed her to an exclusive table so that paparazzi wouldn't bother us. Kendall pulled out a chair on one side of the table for me and I sat down. He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. A girl around our age walked up to the table and said, "I'm Suzy and I will be your waitress tonight. How may I take your order?"

"I will take Coke Zero, please?" I said while looking expectantly at Kendall.

He was staring at me and not paying any attention to the waitress whan he said, "I will have water."

She nodded and walked off. She came back a few minutes later and set the drinks down in front of us. She looked at the two of us and said,"Are you ready to order?"

We both shook our heads without breaking eye contact with eachother. The girl left and we hardly even noticed. We both picked up our menus and started looking to see what we wanted to eat but every now and then we would look over our menus at eachother. Soon we had our choices ready and we called the waitress over. When she came to our table, we ordered our food and started talking about our lives. He asked me about my family and I said, "My dad let me come here with my little sister, Cat, my mom and Serenity. I am glad to be here. Hollywood is so amazing."

I happen to be a terrible liar and he said, "Abby, I can tell that you're lying. What really happened to your dad?"

I sighed and decided to tell him the truth, so I said, "He is abussive so we left him and came here to make my dreams come true."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Kendall quickly leaned over the table and wipped the tear from my face. He looked me in the eyes after that and moved his chair next to mine. He was stroking my back and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me but did he ever hurt you?"

I nodded and a few more tears spilled out of my eyes. kendall wipped those away and pulled me close to him. My head was in his chest and I smelled his axe and sweat. I continued to cry and luckily my makeup was water proof. I could feel Kendall's shirt starting to get soaked. I lifted my head off of his shirt and stopped crying. I grabbed a napkin off the table and started dabbing at my tear screaked face. He continued to rub my bach and I settled back into his chest. the waitress came back to the table with our food and set them down on the table. We both ordered veggie burgers and we ate them while snuggling close to eachother. We finished eating and he paid for our meals. We left after he left a nice tip for the girl.

We left the resturant, hand in hand and headed to the car. Once we got to the car Kendall opened the door for me and I got in. While he was walking to his side of the car, I puckled my seat belt. Kendall got in the car, buckled his seatbelt and we left for the theatre. On the way there we were listening to Boys Like Girls. We were singing along to Two is Better than One. I was sining Taylor Swift's part while Kendall was singing Martin Johnoson's part. We were singing in perfect harmony with eachother. When the song ended I looked over at Kendall and said, "You're really good at singing. We sound good together too."

He nodded his head and we arrived at the movie theatre. I was tired of having to wait in the car while he came around to open the door for me so I got out at the same time as he did. We walked up to the theatre and went to the line. I wasn't paying any attention to what movie we were going to see until he handed me my ticket. I looked at it and saw that we were going to see the newest installment of Saw. We went straight to into the theatre and sat down in the very back of the theatre. Kendall turned to me as soon as we sat down and said, " Ten questions?"

I nodded my head and said, " Ok, question number one. What is your favorite song?"

"Hmmm, my favorite song is... Dive by Incubus," he said while pulling me close to him_.(Abby_**. Kendall**.)

_"What is you're favorite animal?"_

**_"Boas or pythons."_**

_"Favorite band?"_

**"Incubus."**

_"Favorite color?"_

**"Green."**

_"Favorite food?"_

**"Pizza. Next question."**

_" Birth day?"_

**"November 2, 1994"***

_"Favorite flower?"_

**"Sunflower"**

_"Favorite book?"_

**"Farenheit 451"**

_"Favorite superhero?"_

**"Spiderman."**

_"Last question. Favorite cereal?"_

**"That's easy Lucky Charms. My turn. What is your favorite band?"**

_" Honor Society."_

**"What is your favorite flower?"**

_"Dahlia"_

**"What is you're favorite song?"**

_"See You in the Dark"_

**"What is your favorite book?"**

_"Maximum Ride."_

**"What is your favorite super hero?"**

_"Spiderman."_

**"Favorite color?"**

_"Black."_

**"Favorite cereal?"**

_"Cinamon Toast Crunch."_

**"Favorite TV show?"**

_"Family Guy."_

**"When is your bithday?"**

_"May 5, 1994"_

_We _finished asking questions when the previews started. I hardly payed any attention to the movie because my head was being burried in Kendall's chest so that I could avoid the scary parts. When the movie was over I hadn't realized it until Kendall lifted my chin and said, " The movie is over, sweetie. I nodded and we left the theatre and headed to his car.

When we got in his car, we drove off towards the hotel. When we got to the hotel, we got out of the car and headed to our appartments. Once we got to my appartment, we stood in front of my door. Kendall smiled at me and said, "Good night. I will see you tomorrow and I had an awesome time tonight. "

He kissed me on the lips and I melted into the kiss. His warm lips felt nice on mine and after a few seconds we broke apart. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and I said, "I had a great night. It was nice hanging out with you and getting to know you. I hope we can do this again sometime. I will see you tomorrow."

I walked into my appartment and headed for bed. Once Iwas in the bed, I was out like an light and fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was dreaming about more wonderful dates with Kendall.

* * *

*Kendall's actual birthday besides the year.

Leave me comments about feature songs you want Abby to sing, things you want me to add and all that jazz. Not my best chapter in my opinon but there is more to come. There will be lots of drame in the future. Let me know what you think - A


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 8

I woke up to someone stroking my hair and whispering, "Master Spinter, it's time to get up."

I opened an eye and looked over at the clock. The clock read 10:30. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I felt two arms snake their way around my body and lift me into the air. I shrieked in shock and started kicking and screaming. i was set on the couch but unfoutunatly for me when I opened my eyes all I saw were blurs. I screamed and said, "Help, I can't see."

Someone came over and glasses on my face. Everything came into focus and I looked around. I saw Kendall standing in front of me and I smiled. Kendall sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and let myself be pulled into his chest. It felt nice to be in his arms. I felt safe in his arms unlike when iwas in my ex boyfriends arms. I sighed when I had to get up and take a shower.

When I got in my room, I showered and changed into a blue Beatles t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I found my black converse and slid them on. Then I went into my bathroom and ran a brush through my short hair. I put my contacts in and put some blue makeup on too. When I had finished that, Iwent back into the living room and sat back down on the couch next to Kendall. He smiled and said, "You look really nice. I love your blue eye make up. It brings out your beautiful blue eyes."

I felt myself blushing and i said,"Thanks, Kendall. I love you handsome green eyes. They seem endless."

He started blushing too and I am pretty sure that the two of us looked like tomatoes. I smiled and decided that I should eat something so that I could teach the guys to skate some more. I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen and made my self a bowl of cereal. I ate quickly so that i could leave soon and help the boys with learning tricks, which is the next step in my school of skate. Kendall sat down next to me and said, "Is that good?"

"Yeah. Do you waant a bite?" I asked while picking up another spoonful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

He nodded his head and I moved the spoon towards him. He took a bite and got a big smile on his face. I smiled and said, "I guess somebody enjoyed that."

He simply nodded his head and I continued to eat the delicious cereal. I fininshed a few minutes later and put my bowl in the dishwasher. After that i brushed my teeth and left with all of my skate gear. Kendall and I went to his house and grabbed theguys. Then all of us headed to the skate park. When we got there, I started showing them how to kick the board up. Carlos kicked it up a little to hard and it hit Kendall in the balls. He fell to the ground and I ran over to his side. I had a worried look on my face as I said, " Kendy, are you ok?"

He shook his head and we all sat on the ground next to him until his pain had subsided. We sat there for ten minutes until Kendall could finally stand up. When he finally stood up I said, "Maybe, it was a bad idea to teach you guys that."

They all gave me a "duh" look and I just shrugged. I then thought that if they gave me that look they must not have wanted it that bad. I skated off pretty fast and could hear them screaming at me to come back. i just kept going and ignored them completely. Kendall took off after me and I could hear him calling them jerks behind me. I continued to skate as fast as I could so that I could make it to the appartment. I needed the ice and to hear the swish of the pucks in the net.

I arrived at the hotel within minutes. I took off my skate gear and grabbed my hockey gear. I grabbed a car key and started walking towards the ice rink. When I got there, I put my hockey gear on and headed out to the ice. I had my hockey stick with me and a ton of hockey pucks. I took one of the goals out of the supply closet and set it up on the north side of the rink. I started slap shooting the hockey pucks into the net. I heard the sounds of blades against the ice but I ignored it and continued to shoot the puck. I felt arms snake their way over my hands on the stick and a familiar voice say, "You're doing it wrong."

I smirked and said, "Oh really? I was on the girls' varsity hockey team last year and I was the captain."

He laughed and said, "So you're saying that I can't help you?"

"No. I never said that. I would love it if you were to show me how to do a proper slap shot," I said while giving him a flirty smile.

He smirked and said, "Hit it like this."

He led my hands back and made me smack the puck with percision. we hit the puck hard and it swished into the goal. I turned around and said, "We did it, Kendall. That was awesome."

He smiled and said, "That's how we won all of our games. I always shot the last goal from the half point line and it always sunk in."

I smiled back and threw the stick on the ground. I then took off and started skating around the rink. Kendall was skating after me but i was just a little faster than him. He eventually caught up to me because I let him. When he did he took me to the ground and said," You are so beautiful."

I looked him in his deep green eyes and said, "You think so even with the... never mind."

"Even with the what, Abby. You can tell me anything and yes I think you are very beautiful," he said while pulling me closer to him.

I averted my eyes from his and looked down at my wrists. He must have looked down at me and saw what i was looking at because he gasped in shock. I was waiting for him to say something but instead he just stroked the new and old scars on my wrists. We stayed there for a while without anyone saying anything. Kendall spoke up and said, "Where did you get these and why would you do this to yourself?"

"It helped with getting rid of the pain my father used to inflict on me. I haven't done it in a few days and for once I haven't felt like i need to. Ever since I started going out with you, i haven't had nightmares about my dad hurting me. I am sorry and I understand if you would want to dump me," I said while felling hot tears starting to stream down my face.

Kendall tried to wipe them away but they just kept streaming down my face. Kendall wouldn't even look at me as he said, "Why do you think that I would dump you over something like that? I will stay by you,ok? You need me right now and when you stop needing me that's when Iwll leave you."

I smiled and the tears started to stop. I looked at him and said, "Really? You realy want to date someone like me who doesn't deserve love or someone who cares about her?"

He nodded his head and said, "You deserve love and I am not just saying that. You have found someone that cares about you and won't leave you because you need someone to be there for you. I will always be that person."

My smile got even bigger and I got up off the cold ice that was started to get my pants wet. Kendall followed pursuit and we picked up alll my hockey stuff up fron the ice. We then went over to the bleachers and put my stuff took my helmet off and planded a kiss to my small nose. I smiled a little wider if that was even possible. Then I sat down and was about to take my skates off when Kendall started doing it for me. I laughed and said, "I can do that myself, you know that right?"

He smirked but continued to take my skates off. I ignored him and when he finished I slipped on my Converse and we headed back to the hotel. On the way back Kendall said, "If your dad comes back for you, I will be here for you and I will kick his ass because no one will hurt you on my watch."

I smirked and said, "Thanks but what if one of your freiends hurts me on your watch?"

He got a shocked look on his face and said, "That's not going to happen because I will prevent it from happening."

I laughed and we arrived at the Palm Woods. We walked into the pool area where we saw Jo. She waved us over. We walked over and she said, "Hi Kendall. How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

I rolled my eyes and Kendall said, "Hi, Jo. I am doing good and I am dating Abby."

"Oh that's cool but who's Abby?"asked Jo while giving Kendall a questioning look.

Kendall grabbed my hand and lifted up our hands. Jo looked between the two of us and Kendall said, "This is Abby. She is my new girlfriend and she just moved here eight days ago."

I looked at him with an irritated look on my face and said, "Kendall, iam standing right here and you're talking about me like I am not."

He gave a embaressed laugh and started rubbing the back of his neck. I smirked and said, "I am Abby. It's nice to meet you, Jo. I just moved in and I'm in the music business. What do you do in Hollywood?"

"I am an actress on the TV show New Town High," she said while giving me a slight glare.

I nodded and said," Kendall, why don't we go to my appartment and play some video games."

He nodded his head and we headed up the stairs to my appartment. When we arrived in my appartment, We went into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat on the couch while I went to the cabinet to find a video game to play. I turned to Kendall while I was crouching down on the floor and said, "What game do you want to play, Kendy?"

He got up off the couch and sat down next to me on the floor. We were looking at the games when he said, "Why don't we play Just Dance for the Wii?"

I smiled and picked up two Wii remotes and the game. I popped it into the Wii and turned it on. i then handed Kendal a remote and stood in front of the TV. Kendall got up off the floor and stood next to me. We were dancing in sinc with each other to Lump by Presidents of the Unided States of America. After that song, Kendall sat down on the couch and said, "You should dance to Wannabe by the Spice Girls."

I laughed and said, "I don't want to. Unless we have a contest and we both dance to the song."

He sighed and nodded his head. I scaned throught the songs and found the song. I clicked on it and started dancing to it. I danced to it perfectly and got a 96%. I turned to him when my song was done and said, "It's your turn Kendall. You have to dance to it now. By the way, Isay that we should make a contest out of it. Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the loser."

He nodded his head and we both were wearing smirks. He got up off the couch and went back to the main menu. I made him do the most embarassing song for a guy to do. i made him dance to Womanizer. He cringed but did the dance anyway. He was dancing well but I was possitive that he wouldn't beat me. When the song was over, he got a 100% and my jaw dropped. He smirked and came over to where I was sitting on the couch. He was staring at my lips and I quickly closed my mouth so that he could kiss me. The next thing I knew his lips were on top of mine. Our lips were moving together perfectly and I soon felt Kendall's tongue slide along my bottom lip. I shook my head no and tried to pull back but he had a strong grip on me.

Then he started tickeling me. I started laughing and he gained entrance. I sighed but continued to kiss him. We separated and he rested his forehaed against mine. He was looking into my etes and we heard someone coming down the satirs and into the living room. We moved ourselves so that we looked like we were only just cuddling on the couch. I looked over the c ouch and saw that it was only Serenity. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. She walked into the kitchen and said, "Kendall, are you going to eat dinner with us?"

He looked over at her and said, "Sure. I would love to have a vegetarian dinner with you guys."

I smiled and said, "Do you want to watch a movie while we wait for dinner?"

He nodded his head and said, "Why don't we watch Spiderman or a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie?"

I got up from my comfortable position on the couch and got out the first Spiderman. I put it in the DVD player and went pack to my spot on the couch next to Kendall. He pulled me close to him as we were watching the movie. When we were about halfway through it, Serenity came in and said, "Dinner's ready."

We paused the movie and got up from the couch. We sat next to eachother at the table and waited for everyone to come in. My brothers walked in first and said, "Hi, Abby. Why is he here?"

"I invited him to dinner you idiots. Do I have to have a reason to invite a hot guy to dinner. No, Idon't and if I did what makes you think Iwould tell you," I said while glaring across the table at my brothers.

The next person to walk in was Cat. She looked at Kendall and said, "Abby, who is he?"

"This is Kendall. He's Katie's older brother," I said while smiling sweetly at my little sister.

"Oh so he's the awesome older brother, she was talking about. She also said that his friends besides one called Logan, whose like really smart, are idiots," said Cat as my mother was making her way down the stairs and into the dining room.

I nodded my head and smiled at my mother, who had just walked into the room. She looked at Kendall and walked over to him and said, "I'm Mrs. Steele. What's your name?"

"I'm Kendall Knight. i am the boy that took your daughter out last night. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Steele,"he said while shakinmg my mother's hand.

She shook his hand and sat down at the head of the table and said, "So you're the boy that Abby was mumbling about in her sleep last night."

I started blushing and I started taking food and putting it on my plate. I was extremely embarrassed and all through dinner, I wouldn't talk to anyone, even Kendall. When I was done with dinner, I rinsed off my plate quickly and put it in the dishwasher. After I finished that, I went over to the couch and sat down on the couch. I sat there staring blankly at the screen until Kendall came in. He came over and I hardly realized it until he reached over and pulled me into him. I smiled at him and pressed play on the DVD remote. I snuggled into him some more as we were watching the movie. Abtout ten minutes into it, my eyelids started getting droopy. The next thing I knew I felll asleep in Kendall's arms with his head on my head.

* * *

Rate and comment. I would love to hear what you have to say. Let me know if I need to add anything or what songs you want Abby to sing. Thanks-A


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning and found myself lying on the couch. I tried to sit up but something was restraing me. I turned around to see what is was. As soon as I turned around I was met with the gorgeous face of Kendall. I smiled and went back to sleep for what seemed like a few minutes but turned out to be hours.

The second time I woke, I felt Kendall stroaking my brown hair out of my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He leaned toward my ear and said, "You like that?"

I nodded and felt shivers go up and down my spine. The shivers were the good kind but Kendall must have thought that i was cold because he said, "Are you cold?"

I shook my head no and said, "We need to get up. If we don't get up now, we are going to be late for recording."

I got up off the couch and Kendall did the same. I walked into my room and he walked out the front door. I took a quick shower and got dressed in blue shorts, a yellow Boys Like Girls shirt and yellow converse. I then went and put some make up on and put my contacts in. I then walked out of my room and grabbed a chocolate muffin off of the counter.

I walked over to the guys appartment and when I opened the door tothe appartment, I was pushed out by Kendall. I He took hold of my hand and interlaced our fingers. We walked down the hall hand in hand and went into the elevator. As soon as we got into the lobby, we saw Camille. I smiled at her as she said, "So are you and Kendall together."

I nodded and she squeeled and I said, "Camille, we have to go but I will fill you in on the deets later."

She nooded her head and Kendall and I went out to the limo. We got in the limo and waited for the others to join us. They came in a few minutes later and we headed to Starbucks on our way. I got a camel frappacino. After we got my coffee, we headed to the studio. Once we got to the studio, I walked into the studio with Kendall. We were holding hands as we walked into the building. When Gustavo saw us, he said, "Well looks like one of the dogs is going out with Miss Abigail."

kelly yurned around to look at us and said, "I am so happy for you guys. You and Kendall look adorable."

I stated blushing and so did Kendall. We both looked down at our feet and I walked into the recording booth. I grabbed my guitar and started playing a song that I wrote. I opened my mouth and started singing.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Whe I finished the song, Kendall was staring at me. The song fit me perfectly which is why I wrote it. He had a huge smile on his face and I said, "So what did you guys think?"

Gustavo looked at me and said, " It was really good. I think that you're going to be a big hit with the boys."

At that Kendall got a shocked look on his face and said, "She is mine though. Nobody can have her but me."

I laughed and headed out of the booth. I went into the room that Kendall was in and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and kissed back. I pulled away but was pulled back in by Kendall. I smiled and kissed him back with just as much passion as him. When we broke apart, We both had big smiles on our faces. Kelly was "Awwwwwww" at our cuteness and Gustavo said, "I wish that I had had a camera. That would have made a cute picture for the front page of all the magazines. You guys would be the biggest news since Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez got together."

We both started blushing profusley and Kelly said, "Boys, we need you in the studio."

They all nodded and walked into the booth. I found a seat and sat down. When the boys got in the booth the pop music started and the started singing right away.

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
[Yeahh]  
and there isn't anything they could of said or done  
and everyday i see you on your own  
and i can't believe that your alone  
but i overheard your girls and this is what they said  
looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

let me take a little moment to find the right words  
[to find the right words]  
so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
[something that you've heard]  
i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
but i know i gotta put myself or worse  
See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard

that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

if you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
everyday like slum dog millionaire  
bigger then the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl i swear

looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

I smiled when they had finished because Kendall was looking at me the entire time. Soon a fight broke out in the booth between Logan and James. Kendall and Carlos kept trying to break it up but to no prevail. Gustavo pressed a button that released a loud obnoxious noise and the fight stopped. I laughed and decided that I should probably go to dance studio, so that I could learn my new dance. I started to walk out the room and Kendall must have noticed because he met me outside the recording booth and said, "Will you help me with teaching the guys how to dance?"

I nodded my head and said, "I would love to, Kendall. As long as I can spend more time with you, it will be worth it."

He smiled and we both walked off. We headed down the halls towards the dance studio hand-in-hand. When we got to the dance studio, the guys were already there and messing the dance up terribly. I laughed and started learning my dance. It didn't take me long to learn it but I stayed to help the guys learn their dance.

It helped them because they got to leave early. They all smiled at me and thanked me. Kendall hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I will thank you another way later."

He winked at me and felt the heat rush to my face. I put my head down so that the boys wouldn't be able to see my face. We then left in the limo together. When we got to the hotel, I rushed up to my appartment. I went into my room and sat there on the bed. I grabbed a new book that I had started a week earlier. It was called the _Forbidden Game. _I had just cracked it open when there was a knock on my front door. I knew that somebody would get. I heard the door open but I didn't really care, I just kept reading. I didn't even hear the small knock on my door because I was so into this book. Finally the knocking got progressively louder and I yelled, "Come in!"

I didn't even look up from my book once until the person sat down next to me. I looked up and over to my right to see Kendall sitting there next to me. I smiled and said, "Hey, handsome."

He laughed and said, "Hello, beautiful. I think I know how I can thank you."

I smirked but didn't have time to process what he meant because his lips were on top of mine. It was a quick kiss and when we br3oke apart, he rested his forehead against mine. I looked into his wonderfull endless green eyes and said, "Kendall, what happened last night? I rememeber fallling asleep with your head on my head but that's it."

'Oh well you see I fell aslepp shortly after you did so I couldn't leave and I didn't wake up until a little after you woke up the first time, " he said with a slight tint to the fair skin on his cheeks.

I laughed and said, "Don't be embarrassed. I woke up to have a wonderful surprise and I liked it, Kendall."

He smiled and gave me a small peck on my lips. I smiled and when we broke apart the smile was still there. I still had my book in my hand and Kendall said, "What were you reading when I barged in?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "You didn't barge in and I was reading the _Forbidden Game."_

He smiled at me and said, "Do you want to play dome hockey with me and the guys?"

I nodded my head and put my book back on my nightstand. Then we both got up from my bed and walked over to his appartment. When we walked in the guys were standing by the hockey dome. I smiled at them and the guys said, "Hey, Abby. Were you making kissie face with Kendall?"

I raised an eyebrow at their immature behavior. I was about to lunge at them with my and kick their asses with the Kung Fu that Serenity had taught me in fifth grade. Right when I was about to hurt them, i felt two arms snake their way around my waist. I turned around and said, "Why don't you let me at them? They all need a good swift kick in the chest."

He smiked and said, "Even though i would love to see that, they are my froiends and I don't want them to get hurt. For now just ignore them okay, Babe?"

I nodded my head in understanding and heard James say, "Are we going to play dome hockey or what?"

Kendall and I nodded our heads and we started playing. Kendall and I were a team and Logan, James and Carlos were a team. Kendall and I were poning them and at the end of the game, we won. Kendall and I did victory dances and the guys rolled their eyes. They walked off and started watching a movie. I noticed this and stopped danceing. I walked over to the couch and sat daown next to the guys.

Kendall finally noticed that I wasn't dancing with him anymore and sat down on the couch with me. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. We were watching Paranormal Activity and I kept burrying my head into his shoulder. He chuckled a little at me.

When the movie was over, Mrs. Knight came in and said, "Abby, are you staying for dinner?"

I turned around to face her and said, "I would love to,Mrs. Knight."

She smiled and said, "I will make you something special."

With that she walked into the kitchen. I turned toward the TV to see the boys setting up Rock Band equipment. i grabbed the microphone from Kendall, who had a guitar swung around his torso. I looked over to see Carlos sitting at the drum set and Logan with another guitar. James was siiting on the couch behind us and we began rocking out. We were on the tenth song when Mrs. Knight told us that dinner was ready. We paused the game and put the stuff down. We all went into the dining room and sat down. We all sat there paitently and waited for Mrs. Knight and Katie to join us.

When they joined us, everybody served themselves and we ate in silence. The silence was short lived though because Mrs. Knight asked, "HOw was you day at work boys and Abby?"

"It was really good. Abby sang a beautiful song and then Gustavo had us sing Boyfriend. The entire time we were singing it, Kendall couldn't keep his eyes off of Abby. Then we had to go practice our dance moves for Boyfriend and Abby had to learn a new dance. She leans dances really fast. It takes her two tries to get it right. She got sent home early but she stayed behind to help us with our dance. We got sent home early because of it too, "said Carlos with a mouthful of corndog.

I smiled at everyone and said, "YOu guys need all the help you can get in that department, except Kendall. You guys don't know this but at my old high school I was leader of the dance team and Kendall can dance better than me."

Everyone got shocked looks on their faces and Keandall said, "I'm not that good of a dancer."

Katie shook her head and said, "Big brother, you are an amazing dancer. Don't sell yourself short."

Everyone laughed at what she said and the silence continued. It was soon broken againg though because Katie said, "Is Abby a good singer?"

"No she is not a good singer... she is a wonderful singer. She writes her own songs too,"said Kendall while giveing me a big smile.

James, Logan and Carlos all spit out their corndogs and said, "You write your own songs? We thought that Gustavo wrote the song that you sang today."

I looked shyly down at my food and felt a blush spread its way across my cheeks. Then I felt Kendall's foot make it's way around my ankle. I looked up and smiled at him. I turned to look at everyone at the table and said, "Yeah, I write my own songs. ilearned to play the guitar at the age of five and started writing songs in the sixth grade when I got my first crush."

Everyone stared at me in awe for a few minutes and then we went back to eating. The silence came back but this time it stayed until everyone was done eating. The guys and I went back to our song. When it was over I decided that I would go back to my appartment. Kendall walked me to my appartment and we stood outside for quite awhile. I went to go walk inside when Kendall pulled me back. He gave me a quick kiss and said, "Goodnight, Abbs."

I smiled and said, "Goodnight, Kendy. See you tomorrow."

He left and I walked inside. When I walked inside, I was met with a big surprise. I had come face to face with the man i hoped I would never have to see again. He came closer to me and I tried to back away from him but I ran into the front door. He grabbed me by my hair and said, "You, your mother and your sister thought that you could escape me but I found out where you went. I passed a magazine stand a few days ago and found you on the cover of a magazine. I found out what hotel you were staying in by looking into it a little."

"Who let you in?" I asked through grited teeth.

He smirked and said, "I found the key under the mat and let myself in but enough with words."

He slamed me on the ground and strattled me. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he had a tight grip on me. He started to punch me in the face and in the stomach. He soon decided that I had had enough after I had a black eye, a split lip, a few brocken ribs, and a bruised abdomen. My father dragged me into the hall closet and locked the door from the outside.

I was afraid of small spaces and I kept pounding and screaming until I ran out of energy and gave up. I fell asleep cold and alone in the closet. I kept wishing that I had my knight in shining armor would come for me but I knew that he wasn't going to come because my life wasn't a fairytale.

* * *

Not my best chapter but oh well. There will be many more. Comment, rate and all that jazz. Let me know what songs you want Abby to sing and what you want me to add. Thanks. Love ya - A


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to someone coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat up and felt a pain in my abdomen. Everytime I would breath the pain got worse. I cringed and started banging on the door with my little fists. I did that gor twenty minutes but nobody heard me. I sighed and rested my head against the door. I soon got my fear of enclosed places and i just had to pace. The closet was small and empty and I felt like it was closing in on me. I soon stopped pacing because it was only making my fear worse. I heard the front door open and KEndall's voice saying, "Is Abby in her room, Mrs. Steele?"

"No I haven't seen her all night. I thought she was with you. Oh my gosh. Anything could have happened to her. My poor Abby could be lost," said my mother with a hint of hystaria in her voice.

I then heard Kendall say, "She has got to be somewhere in this house because I walked her home last night. Could your husband possibly have found out where you live?"

I knew that my mother was probably shaking her head and I felt another giant pain in my stomach. I let out a scream of pian and I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. I heard the door knob jiggle and Kendall say, "Look for a hey they are usually above the door."

I heard them slide their hands over the tops of the doors. After a while of them being gone, I heard them running back to me and Kendall unlocked the door. He opened it and I ran out colapsing on the ground when another bout of pain started. Kendall came over to my side and said, "Are you ok?"

I shook my head and screamed in pain again. He lifted me up bridal style and headed downstairs with me. We headed to the Big Time Rush mobile. Kendall put me in the car and we headed for the hospitial. When we got to the nearest hospital, he ran with me in his arms. I was seen right away and they took x-rays of my abdomen. It turned out that ihad four broken ribs. They gave me a perscription of pain medication and put some wrapping stuff around my abdomen. We left and they told us to call if the pain got worse. We nodeed and we left for the Palm Woods. When we got there Kendall helped me out of the car and we walked into the Palm Woods hand-in-hand. I was hiding my face the entire time.

I didn't want anyone to my black eye and split lip. I kept my head down the entire way to my appartment. Whenwe got inti my appartment, Kendall gave my mom my perscription and went to call Gustavo. I went into my bathroom, so that I could but makeup on my black eye. I came back out when I was done and layed down on the couch. My mom had left and Kendall stayed with me. He came and layed down on the couch with me. He had his arms lightly around my waist. We were watching reruns of Glee. I sang sofly to the girl parts of the songs and he sang the boys parts. We fell asleep together on the couch with Kendall's head on my head.

We woke up about two hours later and I said, "Hi, Kendall. You have awful bed head."

He laughed and I started fixing his hair back to its normal sexiness. His face went serious though and he said, "What happened last night?"

The smile that had been on my face two seconds earlier disappeared and I said, "My dad returned last night. HE saw my face on a magazine cover and inside it said that I was living in the Palm Woods. He found the extra key under the door and let himself in. When he saw me, we talked for a while and then he started to beat me up."

I started crying and KEndall held me against him. We said nothing he just held me close to him. We didn't move,: we just stayed in the same position. He was stroking my hair with one hand and the other was rubbing big circles on my back. I soon stopped crying and Kendall wipped the tears off of my face with his thumbs. I smiled and he moved closer to me and he kissed me. I kissed him back immediatly and while we were kissing we suddenly heard someone clear their throat. We separated and looked to see Cat, Mikey, and Alex standing there. We gave them nervous smiles and adverted our eyes from them.

They all stared at us and said, "So Kendall is your boyfriend?"

Both Kendall and I nodded and Cat said, "So you're dating Katie's brother? So if you guys get married Katies would be my sister?"

I noddded and said, "Cat, sweetie, marriage is a long way off. It won't happen for a long while. I am not ready and Kendall isn't. Plus endall and I have only been going out for a few days."

Kendall nodded and put an arm around me. We got up from the couch and my brothers noticed that I had forgotten to cover up some of the briuse around my left eye. They raised an eyebrow at me and said, "What happened to your eye and did Kendall do it?"

"No. Dad showed up yesterday night and beat the... Cat cover your ears please." She did as she was told and I continued, "The shit out of me. Then when he was done he locked me in the hall closet because he knows that I am claustrophobic."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I wnet to answer it. Before I opened the door, I checked the peep hole and saw that it was Camille. I opened the door and let her in. She walked in and I said, "Camille , this is Mikey, Alex and Cat. Everybody this is Camille.

I pointed to eachof them in turn. She smiled at them and said, "So how did you and Kendall get together?"

I told her the whole story of how we got together and she said, "Awww that's sooooo cute. You guys look so cute together. You do know that Jo hates you because you have Kendall right?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I didn't know that she hated me. Thanks, I appreciate the info though. She can hate me all she wants though. It's her fault that she didn't snatch him up when she had the chance."

Eveyone laughed and we decided to play video games. While we were playing them, I was kicking everybody's butts. Everytime I won I said, "I won. I won. What now. YOu jusat got poned suckas!"

Kendall laughed at me and said, " Do you wnat to go to the ice rink with me?"

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my figure skates and we headed for the ice rink. We walked in silence until we got to the rink. i had my iPod with me and I plugged it into the DJ station. i then put on my skates and turned on See You In The Dark by Honor Society. I started skating to the dance routine and performed the moves flawlessly. Kendall stared at me in shock and said, "I didn't know that you could figure skate."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I took lessons when I was ten. I haven't stopped since. I love it. It keeps me in shape as does a lot of the stuff I do."

He laughed and we were skatingaround just hanging out, singing and chasing eachother up and down the rink. We were laughing and having a good old time, when I heard a voice say, "Hello,Abby. Who is this young man?"

I froze and Kendall noticed. He turned around and saw my father walking toward us. I skated away from my father and Kendall moved in front of me. I smiled and said, "What do you want dad?"

He smirked and said, "I just wanted to see you and your boyfriend. I wanted to meet the boy that you're dating. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes because you have never wanted to meet my boyfriends before. What makes Kendall different? Is it that he is a star and all the other guys i dated were losers?"i asked while leaning on Kendall's shoulder.

He smirked at me and said, "I want to meet him because you don't know anything about him and I am only trying to protect you."

I smirked at him and said, "Yeah. Sure because we all know that that is what you are doing. How long were you standing there listening to us and how did you know that he's my boyfriend? We haven't even gone out in public as a couple yet."

"I was standing there for roughly twenty minutes and I know that you're boyfriend and girlfreind because he called you cutsie little names," he was smiling a creepy smile at us.

I grabbed at Kendall and whispered,"Can we go?"

He nodded and we headed for the other exit that we were close to. We took off our skates quickly and put our shoes back on, quickly. I grabbed my skates and we grabbed my iPod and left. We ran back to the Palm Woods and to his appartment. We were sitting on the couch snuggled together. We were watching a movie and kendall's mom walked in. She smiled at us and said, "Do you guys want anything for lunch?"

We both nodded and she said, "Do you guys want a peanut butter and nutella sandwiches?"

We bith turned around to face her and said, "Yes,please."

She nodded and made us our sandwiches. She came back in and gave us our sandwiches. We both smiled at her and thanked rher. We finished our sadwiches quickly and went back to snuggling while watching Valentine's Day. I was smiling the entire time. We then out in It's a Funny Story and watched that until it was time for dinner. We paused it and walked into the dining room.

We sat there ,holding hands,waiting for Katie, James, Carlos, Logan and Mrs. Knight to join us at the table. They showed up minutes later and we all served ourselves. It was silent for a little while until Mrs. Knight said, "How was your day boys and Abby?"

"It was good. I spent the entire day with my wonderful, beautiful girl in the world. We watched Glee and fell aslepp on her couch nad then we went to the ice rink. She showed me her figure skating moves. We then came back here and watched a few movies and now we are having dinner together. Beat day EVER," said Kendall while I started blushing.

The guys told about their day snd hoe Gustavo yelled at them because Kendall wasn't there and how he sent them home early because they didn't sound as good. Everyone laughed and I asked, "Katie how was your day?"

"Good. Cat and I palyed pranks on Mr. Bitters. We swam in the pool together and we hung out with Camille. I also met your brothers. They seem nice," she said while smiling at me.

I started laughing because my brothers could be nice when they wanted to but like any other older brothers they were super overprotective. Everyone joined in with me but they didn't know what i was laughing about. We soon finished dinner and Kendall and I went back to our movie. I stayed up until the end of it but Kendall but in another movie. I ended up falling asleep at the beginning of it. I fell asleep to the sound of Kendall breathing and his heart beat. I fell aleep with his arms around me and his head on my head. When I was in his arms, I knew that i was and as I fell asleep I felt safe and warm.

* * *

Comment, rate and all that jazz. Let me know what I need to improve, what you want to read, what songs you want Abby to sing and what you want to happen between Abby and Kendall. Let me know what you think. I love hearing your comments. They make me very happy. Love ya! -A


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning to people wispering around me. I rolled over and snuggled my head in something warm and hard. I opened my eyes and saw that I had just tried to snuggle my head into Kendall's ripped chest. I smiled and tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't because Kendall woke up and whispered groggily in my ear, "We need to get up."

I nodded and got up and got a sharp pain in my ribs. I stood up and it got a little better. I looked over at Kendall and saw his horrible bed and laughed. His blonde hair was everywhere. The guys joined in too and soon we were all laughing really ribs started hurting more than they already were because of it. I looked at the guys and they saw the pain glaze over my eyes every few seconds.

Kendall stood up and put an arm around me. He had a look of concern on his face and said, "Are you ok, Babe?"

I shook my head and said, "No, my ribs hurt really bad. I need to go home and get my pain meds."

He nodded and I put my shoes on. We exited the appartment and headed to mine. When we got there, I walked in and went into the kitchen. I found the pain meds and filled a glass with orange juice. I took the meds and grabbed a Luna bar out of the pantry. I opened it and started eating it. Kendall was watching me the entire time and when I finished my bite, I said, "Why are you staring at me, Kendall?"

"I am staring at you because you are the most beautiful creature on this planet. I know it may be too soon to say this but I think I love you," he said while coming close to me.

I stopped him when he got too close and I said, "I have to get ready for the day. I am going out with Serenity. We are going to go shopping for some stuff to keep my dad out of the house. By the way Kendall I think I love you too."

His fist clenched and unclenched when I mentioned my father. He lightened up though when I said my last sentence. He kissed me and Ikissed back with as much passion and heat as he did. When we broke apart, I walked over to my room and said, " I will see you later, Kendall. I was thinking that we could have dinner together somewhere tonight."

He nodded and said, "Meet me in my appartment tonight at seven. I will have a surprise for you. Believe me you will love it. See you tonight, babe"

I smiled and he left. I walked into my room and took a quick shower. I got dressed in a green Honor Society t-shirt, grey skinny jeans and grey coverse. I walked into my bathroom and put my contacts in. I brushed my hair and headed out of my room. i walked into Serenity's room and said, "Serenity, it's time to wake up. We need to leave. Ineed to be basck before seven. Ihave a date with Kendall that I can't miss."

She opened her eyes and said, "Alright, alright, I am getting up. I will be ready in a few minutes."

I smiled and went back to my room to do my make up. i covered up my black eye but there was no way that I would fix my split lip. What could you do? Nothing. When I finished, I grabbed my phone put it in my pocket and grabbed a key card. As soon as I had my key card, i heard the door to Serenity's room open and she said, "Are you ready to go to the spy store?"

I nodded my head and she grabbed the car keys. We headed out the door and went to the mall. We went straight to the spy store. We found a ton of useful traps, alarms and cameras. When we were finished at the spy store, we had twenty big bags. We left happily nad headed back to the hotel. When we got to the hotel, I saw Camille and said, "Camille, can you help us set up these traps and cameras?"

She nodded and we headed upstairs. When we got to our appartment, we started putting up the cameras. We were silent until Serenity said," Abby, why didn't you come home last night? Your mom, brothers, Cat and I were sooooo worried about you."

"I was at Kendall's and I fell asleep on the couch with him. I didn't mean to worry you guys," I said while putting a tiny camera realy high above the door and angled it down so that you could see someone at the door.

She smiled and said, "So you were at Kendall's did you do anytrhing I should know about?"

I started blushing and said, "We snuggled and kissed but that was it."

Serenity smiled and said, "So you guys are like together? As in like boyfriend and girlfreind?"

I nodded my head and started setting up alarms that will go off if someone passes through the invisible lazer. We continued to put up nets, cameras and alarms. We finished at six thirty. We were admiring our work, when I realized what time it was. I ran into my room and put on an off the shoulders long sleeved blouse with a blck tank top that was tied in a bow at the top, a short red skirt, thigh high socks and black combat boots. When I finished getting dressed, I started styling my hair and putting smoky makeup on. I finished at 6:56. On my way out the door, I grabbed my phone and key card. I holsterd them to my socks and yelled goodbye to everyone.

I walked out the door and headed next door. When I got to Kendall's appartment, I knocked on the door. Kendall threw the door open and said, "You look great. I am seriously doubting my outfit choice now. "

"You look fine, Kendy. In fact I love your outfit. You look sooooo hot," I said while checking him out.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black tie, a vest, black skinny jeans and black vans. He smiled and closed the door. He grabbed my hand and led me to the roof. When we got up there, we saw a table with candles in the center with two chairs on both sides. There was two bowls of pasta on the table with a bowl of bread in the center of the table. He put lights along the roof too. I looked over at him and said, "Kendy, this is beautiful. I love what you did with the place. I have always wanted to have a romantic candle lit dinner on a roof."

He smiled and led me to the table. We sat down at the table together. We started eating in silence but it was interrupted by Kendall saying, "Abby, baby, when did your dad first start beating you up?"

"He started when I was ten. Mom wasn't home and he didn't have anyone to beat up but me. He grabbed me out of my room by my hair and told me that he had a father daughter secret to tell me. That was the first time he had beaten me up."

I was getting teary eyed and Kendall noticed. He reached across the table and held my hand. I smiled and he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. i just wanted to know what happened. What happened with your last boyfriend?"

I frowned and said, "Well, he didn't care about me cutting mutting myself infact he made it worse. He was always putting me down and trying to get in my pants. I didn't want him to but he always tried to force himself on me until i kicked him in the balls."

He laughed and then he realized that I was being serious. He frowned and said, "I hope you know that I would never do that to you. You mean the world to me and I would feel bad if I caused you to cut yourself. If I ever do that to you, please let me know."

I smiled and said, "Kendall, I know that you would never do that to me. You're to sweet. You're nothing like Jake was. Jake was a jerk and you're nice and hot. I mean you know you're limits and you actually care about me. Yesterday you cared so much that you brought me to a hospital. I can never thank you enough for that."

He smiled and tears started slowly running down his face. I knew that they were happy tears though. i was happy that i had made him happpy. I felt like it was my duty to be there for him like he was there for me. He took stood up and and walked over to me. HE turned on some music and said, "May I have this dance?"

I nodded and he took my hand. Kendall put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We flew around the dace floor in silence with my head against his cahest when he said, "Abby, if you could be any animal what would you be?"

"I would be a wolf," I said while listening to his heart beat.

We continued dancing but our heads turned when we heard someone coming up the stairs to the roof. The door burst open and my father was standing there. Kendall pushed me behind him and said through gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

"I want my daughter. I want her to come home,"he said in the nicest tone he could muster.

Kendall had a fierce glare on his face as he said, "You interupt at the worst times don't you? Abby, isn't going back with you. She is staying here with me, her mom, brithers, sister and Serenity. The only reason you want her to go back with you is so you that you have a punching bag. iwon't let that happen though. She loves it here and she's the best singer that ihave ever heard. She is amazing at dancing and playing hockey and I'm in love with her."

I smiled at this but my dad obviously didn't find it as sweet as I did because he lunged for Kendall. Kendall was ready for him and was throwing punches at my father's face. My father was fighting back to but he wasn't as strong as Kendall. Everytime he threw a punch, I saw his huge muscles ripple. I smiled because no one had ever faught over me before. It was nice to have a boyfriend that was willing to protect me no matter what. Kendall was winning big time and my dad was slowly wearing down. I smiled knowing that any miniute my dad was going to give up. Kendall continued his kicks and punches. He was holding his own and I was happy to see that he didn't have a scratch on him. The fight ended because my father ran out of energy. He looked at me and said, "I will get you when you're alone and not with Kendall."

I smirked and said, "I am always with Kendall. We are never alone. We don't like to be apart and we record in the same studio. We never are alone."

Kendall smiled and my dad left. I was so happy. There was no way he could get me when i was always with Kendall and Serenity. Those two never left my side. We went over to the edge of the roof and sat there together. We were looking at the little twinkling lights of the city. They were beautiful. I looked over at Kendall and saw him looking at me. I smiled and we slowly started moving closer together. Our lips met and I felt electricity coursing through my body. When we broke apart, I smiled and said, "Kendall, did you feel that?"

He nodded and said, "Are you talking about the electricity? I feal it everytime we touch. They say it happpens when you have found your other half."

I noded and said, "Maybe they're right. I mean I always feel like we belong together, like we are meant to be together. I don't know if that's how you feel or not and I know that we aren't supposed to be that way at this young of an age but..."

He interrupted me by pressing his lips to mine. He mumbled into my lips, "You talk to much."

I laughed and he took that as a chance to stick his tongue down my throat. He was searching every inch of my mouth. It was almost as if he was trying to memorize every inch of my mouth. I smiled and we broke apart. His forehead was pressed against mine and hea said, "Dang! That was amazing. You're amazing."

My smile got bigger and for the first time ever I realized that I was actually showing emotion. I looked at Kendall and said, "You are the only person to ever have seen me show emotion. I have never shown emotion for anyone before. I guess it's because when I'm with you, I feel like nothing even matters but you and I."

He smiled and said, "I also have gotten you to stop cutting yourself which no one has ever done before either."

I nodded and said, "Yeah and that's because I forget my past when we're together. Everything just melts away when I'm with you. There's no presure from you to do stuff with you, ya know?"

He nodded and we both went back to staring out at the lights. We were both quite for a little while until Kendall said, "How long did you cut yourself for?"

I started about two years after my dad first started abusing me. I couldn't stop. It was like breathing d=for me. I felt like I had to do it. It helped get rid of the pain that my father had inflicted on me. That's why I started doing it. At first it was only a couple of times a week but it started to escalde as my father started beating me on a regular basis. I couldn't stand the pain and I knew that the only way I could get rid of it was to cut," I said while feeling tears running down my face.

Kendall turned to me and wipped the tears off my face with his thumbs. I smiled through my tears and said, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Kendall. You mean so much to me and i don't know what would happen to me if I ever lost you. I can't even think about that."

He smiled and said, "You mean a lot to me too. I don't know how I ever lived without you. I think that I would die if anything happened to you. i don't want to loose you. You are an amazing person."

I smiled and looked down at Kendall's watch. I noticed that it was 9:30. I looked up at Kendall and said, "We better get to bed because we have to get up early so that we can get to the recording studio early."

He nodded and we started cleaning up. It took us awile. The lights were the hardest to clean up and the table was the easist. We took the stuff down to Kendall's appartment and put the stuff away. Then we walked over to my appartment and he kissed me goodnight. I smiled and walked inside. I set all the alarms and when I got into my room I set a trap. I also set all the alarms on in my room.

I got dressed for bed and hopped in my bed. I put my iPod in my iHome and turned on My Chemical Romance. I snuggled under the sheets and fell asleep immediatly, thinking about my knight in shining armor.

* * *

Not my best chapter but oh well. Comment, rate and all that jazz. I love to hear your feed back. Let me know if I need to add anything and what songs you would love to hear Abby sing. Thanks, love ya-A


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning to bright light filtering in through the window. I sat up and looked at the clock. The clock said that it was 10:30. I gasped because I only had a half an hour to get ready. I threw the covers aside and rean into my bathroom. I took an extremely quick shower and got dressed in the same outfit I wore the night before. I put on some make up and quickly put my contacts in. I quickly ran out of the appartment and made my way to the studio. When I got to the studio, I accidently ran into Mr. Griffin. He stared down at me and said,"Hello, Abby. How is my favorite superstar?"

"I'm good, just a little tired. I was out for most of the night with the guys and fixing the appartment with my friends," I said while picking myself up off the ground.

He smiled at me and I walked into the recording studio. I saw Kendall standing there and I quietly snuck up behind him. I put my hands in front of his eyes and said in the manliest voice i could muster, "Guess who."

He smirked and said, "Hmmmmm... is it my beautiful girlfriend, Abby."

I took my hands away from his eyes. He turned to face me and tackled me into hug. He lifted me up off the ground and I wrapped my leags aroung his waist so that I wouldn't fall. He smiled and I said, "So how did you know that it was me?"

"Because that was the worst man voice in the history of man voices,"he said while caressing my face.

I smiled and said, " Yeah, I am really bad at talking like guys."

He smiled and kissed my nose. He then kissed my lips and they lingered on mine for a few seconds. I untangeled myself from him after we broke apart and he set me on the ground. We both turned around to see the guys standing there watching us. I raised an eyebrow at them and so did Kendall. Carlos and James were standing extremely close together. I smiled at the two of them and said, "You guys are sooooo cute together."

They smiled and started blushing. They let out small "thank you"s. Gustavo and Kelly finally noticed me and said, "Are you ready to sing?"

I nodded and made my way int othe recording studio. He nodded toward the bboys and they walked in to. I smiled and gustavo's voice came over the speakers, "YOu guys will be singing a duet. The music is on the stand in front of you."

We all nodded and the music started. I started singing and it felt like the whole worlds disapeared.

(Abby)

Now, I am about to give my heart so remember this one thing  
I have never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me

[Kendall]  
I heard love is dangerous but you thought you'd never get enough but the thought of you leaving ain't easy for me

[Abby]  
Don't hurt me, desert me, make me sorry I ever counted on you

[All]  
1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you  
1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you

[Kendall]  
I understand I have been here before, I finally found someone I finally could adore

[Carlos]  
But you failed my test but I have no one better so I wasn't the only one

[James]  
But I am willing to put my trust in you baby you can put your trust in me

(Carlos)  
Just let me count to 3 you can count on me and your never gonna see

[Logan]  
No numbers in my pocket anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it I've got you

[James]

Because you are the one  
I'm giving my heart to But I gotta be the only one

[All]  
1,2,3,4, to 5 (yeah)  
baby I'm counting in you (oh)  
1,2,3,4, to 5 (why would I want to do that)  
1,,2,3,4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you  
1,2,3,4, to 5

[Abby]  
I'm about to give my heart so remember this one thing  
I have never been in love before so you gotta make this easy on me

When we finished the song, Gustavo's mouth was hanging open in shock. I smiled and said, "Were we good, Gustavo?"

He nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Kelly said, "That was amazing. Kendall and Abby, you're voices blend together guys were all reallly good though. I loved it and I am assuming that Gustavo did too."

We all laughed and Kendall and I were kinda blushing. I looked over at Kendall and walked out of the booth. I ran to the dance studio, so that i could go home and hang with Kendall later. The boys joined me shortly after I finished practicing the dane to it. Mr. X wanted it be a sexy dance and belive me it was. The boys walked in when I was dancing to it and Kendall's jaw dropped. Whan the song ended, I stopped dancing and saw the bot's standing there. I felt heat run across my cheeks and I looked down at my feet. Kendall walked over and pulled me into a hug. He put his head on top of mine and said, "That was so hot."

Those words only made me blush even more. I was sent home early but I didn't leave. I was helping the boy's out with their dance. Their dance was so easy that I could have done it in my sleep. They got sent home at four and we all left together. We were walking when I felt like someone wa watching me. I turned around and saw my dad. I took off running for the hotel. I bolted up the stairs and into the sancutuary of my wonderfully safe appartment. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I then bolt locked it and turned on all of the alarms and cameras. i heard a knock on the door and checked the camera to see that it was only Kendall. I unlicked everything and let him in.

He locked and bolt locked the door for me, while I went and sat on the couch. I had my head in my hands and Iwas raking through my short brown blue streaked hair. I felt the couch sink and felt Kendall's hand rubbing circle on my back. I lifted my head out of my hands a little and said, "Thanks fo following me, Kendall. None of my other boyfriends would have but then again you are nothing like them."

He smiled and I moved over a little so that I was practically in his lap. He pulled me the rest of the way into his lap. i smiled slightly and snuggled my head into chest. He was running his fingers through my hair and for a while we didn't say anything until Kendall said, "There's no need to be afraid of your father. I am here and while I am still breathing, I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe with me. I will never leave your side. I will stay with you until the end of time."

I loooked up at him and said, "Do you really mean that? I mean I appreciate that but we can't always be together. You have work, I have work. At some point Gustavo might have you in the dance studio and me in the recording booth. We won't be together then and he could take me right then and there."

He nodded and said, "Yes, I mean that. As for the being together all the time, i will have Serenity start going to the recording studio with you. We both know that he wouldn't dare touch you if she is with you."

I nodded my head and turned the Tv on.I needed background noise, I needed something to calm me down too but Kendall was already helping with that. I felt safe in his arms. Something about it just felt right; it was almost as if we were meant to be together. Everything about us being together was perfect. Everytime we were together, I could alwats show emotion, more then I felt I could around anyone else that is. I snuggled my head back down into his chest. I was listening to the beautiful sound of his breathing and the beating of his heart. He continued to stroke my hair and said, "Abbs, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful girl like you?"

"I don't know. I think it's because you're a great guy and you deserve someone who loves you as much as I love you. I just don't know what I did to deserve a great guy like you. I don't deserve you," I said while burying my head further into his chest.

He lifted my head up and said, "Baby, you are a great girl and I am so lucky to have you. You make me so happy. I have never been happier. I have been able to help you through your problems and that makes me happy. Knowing that you're happy makes me happy. Everything about you makes me happy. Your beautiful smile, your eyes, your hair, the way you look at me and so much more. I fall more in love with you everytime I see you."

I smiled and said, "Really, Kendall? I feel the same way but I wasn't sure if you felt that way. I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, baby. Do you want to watch a movie to get your mind off of you know who?"he asked while fiddeling with my hair.

I nodded and got up off of his lap. I went and got Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I put it in the DVD player and on my way back to the couch, I picked up the DVD remote off of the DVD player. I sat down on Kendall's lap and got comfortable. He put one of his arms securely around my waist and the other was playing with my hair. I leaned my head into his chest. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie much. I was paying attention to how gentle Kendall was being with me. It made me smile. Every once in a while we would kiss but it wasn't very often. When the movie was over, there was a knock on the door.

We both got up from the couch and headed for the front door. I checked the camera above the door and saw that it was my mom, Serenity and Cat. I opened the door and grabbedd some of the groceries from each of them. i set them in the kitchen. I was putting stuff in the fridge when I heard Serenity say, "What is HE doing here?"

She had put the emphasis on he and I said, "He is here to comfort me. I saw Dad at the Palm Woods park and I freaked. I ran away from him and Kendall followed me. He helped to calm me down. We watched Harry Potter for a while to get my mind off of Dad."

My mom was starting a salad and I was helping her with it. I was putting dried pommegranets and dried blueberries in the salad when I heard my mom say, "Kendall are you going to stay for dinner?"

He nodded and my mom said, "Ok. I like having you over for dinner. You're really nice to my daughter and it seems like you appreciate her. You have actually gotten through to her. She shows emotion now. I haven't seen her this happy since she was ten and a half. She was a happy child until her father started beating her. That was when she stopped smiling and spoke in an emotionless voice. She also started wearing black and noting else. SHe also got inrto all that emo music then too."

I felt his eyes falls on me but I ignored it and continued to make the salad for dinner.I heard foot steps behind me and Kendal say, "I am so glad that I could help. I love seeing her beautiful smile and the twinkle she gets in her beautiful blue eyes when she is happy. Everything about her is wonderful. Igot her to stop cutting herself too. The scars are starting to fade too."

I could tell that he was smiling and I had just finished the salad. I walked over and placed it on the table. I grabbed five plates and forks. I set them on the table and then I went to go get five glasses. I got them and set them in front of the plates. We all sat down at the table and started serving ourselves. We were eating in silence until my mom said, "How was your day, Sweetie?"

"It was great. I went to work and I sang a duet with guys. i had to learn my dance and it took me two tries to get it. I was allowed to go home early but I stayed and helped the guys with their easy dance. It took them forever to learn it. I swear, if I hadn't been there it would have taken them even longer than it did,"I said while smiling and looking at Kendall.

He laughed and said, "The guys are really bad at dancing. I'm not too bad at dancing. The dancing just comes naturallly to me but with your daughter, it's like it's second nature to her. It seems like she was born to dance and sing. She is amazing at dancing."

I looked down at my food and just shook my head. I felt heat coming to my face and i heard my mom say, "Honey, he's right. You are an amazing dancer. I was so happy when you joined the dance team. I enjoyed watching you have fun on the stage, even though the smile you were giving the audience was fake. I knew that you enjoyed just as much as you love hockey. Although I still think that you love hockey more than dance. I remenber when you first got into hockey. You begged your father and I to let you do it. You were so cute and at first we didn't want to let you. I was afraid that you would get hurt. You really wanted to do it though so we let you. We saw you get hurt many times on the ice but you hurt people on the ice as well. YOu were an agressive little girl on the ice."

I smiled and nodded. It always seemed like I turned into a different person on the ice. I always loved the game and I was really good at it too. ilooked over at Kendall as he said, "There's a game on tonight. Would you like to watch it with me and the guys?"

"I would love to. Hockey is amazing. I love it. Who's playing?"I asked while giving him a curious look.

"The Minnesota Wilds and the Detroit Red Wings. I really hope the Wild wins because I really don't like the Red Wings,"he said while putting his arm around me.

I smiled and had realized that there was nothing on my plate. I got up from my seat with Kendall following close behind me. I put both of our plates in the dishwasher. Then I went to go make an overnight bag because I was probably going to falll asleep with Kendall on the couch in his appartment. When I was done, we headed out the door and to his appartment.

Once we got to his appartment, we walked in and sat down on his couch next to the guys. The game was already on and we all started watchijng it. The Wild were winning and it was already half way through the second period. Kendall and I were snuggled on one side of the couch while the guys were sitting on the other side. The Wild ended up winning and alll of us stood up from the couch. We were alll cheering quietly and giving eachother high fives. When the game ended, the guys went to bed. Kendall and I stayed on the couch for a while longer. We were watching the food network when I fell asleep in Kendall's arms.

* * *

Rate, Comment and all that jazz. Not one of my best chapters but it will get better. Let me know what songs you want to hear the boys and Abby sing. Let me know if I need to add anything. Thanks - A


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to a blinding white light that only lasted for a few seconds. I opened my eyes to see Carlos and James standing in front of me with evil smirks on their faces. I glared up at them and whispered, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," they said while trying to look innocent.

I smirked when I saw that they were hiding something behind their backs. I glared at them and said, "What are you guys hiding?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that we are hiding something? We would never do that to you," they said while I gave them a harsher glare.

Carlos was the first to cave and said, "It's a camera. We took a picture of you and Kendall. We're sorry. If you want to delete it you can."

He handed me the camera and I looked through the photos. I smiled when the first thing I saw was me and Kendall, curled up on the couch together. I decided not to delete it and I handed the camera back to Carlos. He gladly took it back and the two of them went back to their room. I smiled and tried to get up so that I could get ready for the day but Kendall was holding me too tight.

I smiled to myself and carefully unwrapped myself from his grasp. I got up from the couch, grabbed my overnight bag and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my toiletries out of it and took a quick shower. When I was done with my shower, I put on a navy blue Kingdom Hearts shirt, blue shorts and my Kingdom Hearts converse _(I_ _don't know if they have those but if they did that would be awesome)_. When I finished getting dressed, I brushed my hair, put my contacts in and put on my make up on.

When I was done in the bathroom, I went in the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. While I was fixing myself a bowl of cereal, I felt two arms snake their way around my waist and pull me close to the person they were attached too. I smiled as he kissed the back of my neck and say, "'Morning, babe."

I turned around in his arms and said, "Good morning, Bedhead."

He laughed and said, "My bed head isn't that bad. At least I don't think it is."

I laughed at him and said, "It's not bad. It's horrible."

Katie walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. We both smiled at her and Kendall let me go. I finished making my cereal and sat down at the table to eat it. As soon as I sat down, the other boys came down stairs and all four of them started getting rowdy. I laughed when I heard Mrs. Knight yell, "Boys, be quiet. You will wake the neighbors."

I smirked and went back to eating. I went to go put my bowl in the sink, when I had finished eating, but right when I was about to get up, Kendall took my bowl. He rinsed it for me and put it in the dishwasher. I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Kendy, but you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did because you're my girlfriend and when you are guest in this apartment you will not lift a finger so long as I still live here," he said while coming over to the table.

I smirked at him and got up from my spot at the table. I said a quick goodbye to everyone and grabbed my stuff. I headed out the door and to my apartment. When I got to my apartment, I went to my room and put my overnight bag on the bed. Then I grabbed my guitar and headed out the door of my apartment. Right when I walked out, Kendall ran into me and said, "Where do you think that you're going?"

I smiled and held up my guitar. He smiled and followed me all the way to the Palm Woods Park. When we got the park, we found a spot to sit underneath a big, shady tree. I started strumming and messing around with chords. Kendall looked down at me as I started strumming the chords to Drive by Incubus without even thinking about it. I looked up at him and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're playing my favorite song by my favorite band," he said while placing a kiss to my left temple.

I smiled and sat there playing many different songs. Kendall and I were enjoying ourselves until Jo showed up. I glared at her as she gave Kendall a flirty smile and sat down next to him. He looked over at her and said, "Jo, what a surprise to see you here."

She was glaring at me a little and she said, "I was taking a stroll through the park and when I saw you, I thought that I would join you two. "

He nodded and I was having a hard time believing that he bought what she was saying. I knew for a fact that she had probably been looking all over for my boyfriend, not that I could blame her because he is really attractive. I smiled when he got up and said, "C'mon, Abby. We have to go, Jo."

I put my guitar in its case and we walked back to the hotel together. When we got there, we went up to my apartment. We walked in and the first thing we see is Serenity and Logan making out on the couch in the living room. We both smiled and quietly walked into my room.

Once we got into my room, I sat down on my bed. Kendall sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me and lifted my chin up so that he could kiss me. I smiled as his lips fell on mine. The kiss was passionate and full of lust but both of us weren't willing to go that far with each other. I had my fingers entangled in Kendall's beautiful blonde hair and Kendall had his hands wrapped around my small waist. We broke apart and were trying to catch our breath. I was smiling non-stop after words.

We got up from my bed and went out into the living room. Logan and Serenity were still on the couch making out when Kendall and I came out of my room. I smirked and said, "Hey, Serenity. What's up?"

The two of them leapt apart and the two of them were blushing profusely. Kendall and I both smirked and he said, "So how long have you and Serenity been together, Logie?"

"For like two days. We wanted to keep it a secret until we went on our first date which we haven't gone on yet," he said while smiling at Serenity.

I nodded and said, "Congratulations. I am so happy for you two. If you want you guys could double date with me and Kendall."

Serenity smiled at me and got up out of her seat. She hugged me and surprisingly I hugged her back. I took her hug as a yes and said, "So Logan finally got through to you and now you have found love. I could have sworn that you said that you would never fall in love, missy."

She laughed and so did everyone else. I smiled and led Kendall out the door and dragged him to his apartment. When we got to Kendall's apartment, we came face to face with a food covered James and Carlos. We looked between them and the kitchen until Kendall said, "What did you two do?"

James whipped his head around and said, "We were trying to make a cake. Carlos and I started flicking cake batter at each other and it kind of escaladed from there. The next thing we knew the kitchen and we were covered in cake batter."

We both shrugged and James turned back to Carlos. We were still in the room when Carlos and James started liking the cake batter off of each other's faces. Kendall and I laughed at their cuteness and went over to the couch. We sat on the couch and Kendall turned on the TV. We were watching TV for a while until Kendall suggested that we should play video games.

The two love birds decided to join us. They sat on the couch and we started to play Rock Band. While we were playing we heard the front door but we were too busy paying attention to the game to look up and see who it was. When we finished the song, we all looked behind us and saw Logan and Serenity. We all smiled at them and said, "What's up you two?"

"Not much. We just came to see what you guys were up to," said Logan while sitting down on the couch.

Serenity went over to him and sat down on his lap. I smiled at the two of them because they looked so cute together and Serenity looked extremely happy to have him around. Logan looked just as happy to have her around if not more. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. He pulled me into his lap. My smile got bigger and I inhaled in his incredible, intoxicating scent. Serenity looked over at me and Kendall and said, "What happened to the Abby I knew back in Forks. She always said that she would never let a guy change her. She always said that no one would be able to make her happy or get her to stop cutting herself."

I smiled and said, "Well Kendall has changed all that because he is the best boyfriend in the world. I love him. He has been able to change me with his love for me and that's all I need. To quote the Beatles, "_All you need is love._"

Everyone laughed at me and I just smiled brightly at them. When I looked up at Kendall, he was smiling at me and he kissed my forehead. I smiled and kissed his soft lips. He smiled into the kiss. It was short but it was full of passion for one another. When we broke apart, I heard our friends hooting and wolf whistling. Kendall and I both got embarrassed looks on our faces. I was blushingly like mad when I said, "Let's continue playing. I want to continue with our tour."

Everyone smiled and we picked a song. We started playing and we were all rocking the house. Everyone was getting into the ninety percentile if not a hundred percent. We all heard the door open and when we turned around we saw Katie and Cat standing there watching us. They were smiling at Serenity, Logan, Kendall and me. Katie said, "Hey, guys. I see that four of you are together."

Carlos and James exchanged looks and James said, "Actually there are six of us that are together. We are four couples. Carlos and I have been together for about three months. I love this cute fun loving boy. He means the world to me."

Carlos smiled at him and they shared a passionate little kiss. I smiled and I knew that everyone could probably feel the sexual tension and the passion between the two. I saw Kendall staring at me and saw him lick his lips. I knew what he wanted so I leaned in and he did to. We closed the gap between our lips and kissed each other. I smiled and felt myself being pulled closer to my wonderful boyfriend. We soon broke apart because of the need for oxygen. When we broke apart we saw the other couples kissing. We both smiled and were breathing a little heavily.

I got up off of Kendall's lap and went into his kitchen. Kendall followed me and I sat on his island and said, "Kendy, do you want to have a double date with Logan and Serenity?"

He nodded and I said, "Well I better go get Serenity and go get ready."

He nodded again and I jumped off of his counter. I grabbed Serenity off of the couch and took her off to the apartment. We walked into my room and went over to my closet. I had Serenity pick out my outfit while I texted Kendall (**Abby; **_Kendall_**_)_**

**Kendy, why don't we go to a fancy restaurant? -A**

_Sure. It sounds fun. Then maybe we could go to a dance club. How does that sound? –K_

**Sounds great, Kendy. We will be ready in an hour. Love ya. See ya soon. ;) –A**

_See ya, Babe. Love ya too –K_

When I was done texting him, Serenity came out with a cute dance/ fancy dress perfect for the club and the restaurant. I smiled at the bright blue, short, strapless dress. It came to my mid thigh. I put on my black converse not caring that it was a fancy restaurant. I then put on some blue makeup to match my beautiful dress. The makeup also brought out my beautiful blue eyes too. I smiled and went to Serenity's room. I found her sitting on her bed.

I went to her closet and found a beautiful strapless, red dress that would fall right at her mid thigh. I handed to her and she went into her bathroom to put it on. When she was done, she looked beautiful. I pulled her long beautiful, brown hair into a bun. Then I put some eye liner, red eye shadow, and some bright red lipstick. When I finished with her hair and makeup, she pulled my hair that I had been growing out. It was down to my shoulders now and she curled my hair into perfect ringlets.

When she was done with my hair, the door bell rang and we both went out of her room to go answer the door. We opened the door and saw Kendall and Logan standing there. They looked very handsome. They were wearing white button up shits with black ties and skinny jeans. Their jaws dropped when they saw us. We smiled and grabbed our purses. Then we all left and headed for the restaurant.

When we got to the restaurant, Kendall said, "Reservation for Knight."

"Table for four, right?" asked the girl behind the podium.

Kendall nodded and she led us to an isolated table in the back of the restaurant. Kendall pulled out my chair for me and Logan did the same for Serenity. We both sat down and then the boys took their seats. We all picked up our menus and looked at what they had when our waitress came up. I ordered a Coke Zero, Kendall ordered a Diet Coke, Logan ordered water and Serenity ordered water. I laughed at how their orders were exactly the same. Kendall's and mine at least differentiated. Our waitress left to go fill our orders when we all went back to the menus. Kendall and I were going to split a salad and Serenity and Logan were going to split the platter for two. I smiled and the waitress came back with our drinks. We all ordered our food and the waitress went off to fill it.

Once she was gone, we started talking. Kendall looked on me and said, "So how was your day with me, sweetie?"

"It was amazing, babe. I enjoyed it. Did you enjoy your day with me?" I asked while taking his hand in mine.

He smiled and said, "It was amazing. I enjoyed every minute of it except for when Jo showed up. That was irritating and annoying. I hate it that she keeps trying to get me to be her boyfriend."

I nodded and our food showed up. I smiled and our food arrived. I took my fork and Kendall grabbed his fork as well. We both started digging into our yummy meals. The meals were so good that nobody said anything. When we were done with dinner, the boys split the check and we left.

We got into the car and made our way over to the club. When we pulled up, the boys helped Serenity and me out of the car. We both smiled and walked into the club. We got in the club and I immediately hit the dance floor with our boyfriends. A boy walked up to me and Kendall and said, "Dude, how did you land such a hot piece of ass?"

The boy smacked my ass and Kendall said, "Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Girlfriend."

The boy gave Kendall a smirk and said, "What are you going to do about it, Chicken Shit."

Kendall growled and launched himself at the boy. He started punching the kid in the face and Logan and I had to pull Kendall off of him. He was growling at the boy on the ground. I took a step toward Kendall and said, "Kenny, I am fine. Why don't you just forget this jerk? He's not worth it. Why don't we get back to dancing?"

He nodded his head and Katy Perry's song E.T. came on. Kendall and I started dancing and after her song ended a slow song came on. Kendall grabbed my hand and brought me close to him. I smiled and set my head on his chest. We were gliding across the dance floor as if we were born to dance together. I was smiling and Kendall was kissing my hair for the entire song. When the song was over, I glanced at my phone and saw that it was 10:30. We were going to have to leave soon because the boys and I had rehearsals early the next morning. Kendall noticed and said, "Guys, we have got to get going. We have rehearsals early tomorrow morning."

Serenity and Logan both nodded and we all headed for the Big Time Rush Mobile. We all hopped in and headed back to the hotel while blasting Panic! At The Disco. We were all screaming the lyrics on the top of our lungs. When we got back to the hotel, we had to be very quiet so as not to wake anyone. We were really quiet and when we got to my apartment both Kendall and Logan gave Serenity and me kisses. We both smiled like idiots and said, "Good night, boys. See you tomorrow."

They both nodded and left. We walked into our apartment and went to our separate rooms. When I got inside my room, I got ready for bed. I put my iPod in the iHome and fell asleep listening to the Beatles.

* * *

Sorry for not publishing for a while. I didn't have enough time because of school. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I have two polls on my profile and the dresses that Abby and Serenity wore on their date with the boys. Rate, like, comment and all that jazz. -A


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning to Kendall playing with my hair and whispering, "Abby, baby, it's time to get up."

I nodded and opened my eyes. I got up and started towards the bathroom. As soon as I got up though, Kendall grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the bed. I looked down at him and said, "Kenny, I need to go get ready. I really don't want to make us late because I really don't want Gustavo to yell at you guys… again."

He nodded his head and let go of my wrist. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done I went into the main part of my room and saw that Kendall was gone. I smiled and headed over to my closet. I got dressed in a navy multi stripped t-shirt, royal blue skinny jeans, black converse, my thick framed nerdy glasses, MP3 accessory bracelet, rock microphone necklace, and guitar and pick earrings.

When I was finished getting dressed, I walked out into the living room where Kendall was sitting on the couch. I smiled at him and went into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table with a cup of coffee sitting in front of me and started eating my food. I wasn't really paying attention to anything but my food until Kendall came up and started kissing the right side of my face. I smiled and said, "Kenny, you ready to go?"

"Yep," he said while taking my cereal bowl from me.

I smiled and grabbed my phone and keycard. I left the apartment and walked to the elevator. I went into the elevator and went to wait for Kendall. While I was waiting for him, Camille walked up and said, "Hey, Abby."

I turned around to face her and said, "Hey, Camille. How are you?"

"Fantastic. I am going on a date with Guitar Dude today! How are you doing?" she asked while smiling really big at me.

I was about to reply when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and two lips kissing the back of my neck. My smile got bigger and I said, "We have to go. I will see you later. Let's go, Kenny."

She nodded and Kendall and I left the hotel and headed for Rocque Records. When we got in the limo, Kendall grabbed me and placed me in his lap. I smiled and Logan said, "You two are so cute together. You just better hope that Gustavo doesn't get a picture of the two of you though. If he were to take a picture of you guys though it would be all over the magazines. "

We both nodded and smiled at Logan. The car stopped and we all got out of the limo. We walked into the building and headed for the recording studio. We saw Gustavo and he said, "Boys you are going to the dance studio and will stay there until you learn the dance and then you will come in here and do harmonies. Abby, you will be in here singing one of your songs."

We all nodded and the guys headed to the dance studio to be taught to one of their songs. After they left, I went into the studio. I picked up the headphones and put them on. I waited for my cue to sing and started singing. I opened my mouth and erased all thoughts while I sang.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

When I finished Gustavo told me to do the song again. I sang the song about twenty times before Gustavo finally told me that it was perfect. When he told me to leave the boys walked in and started their harmony practice. I smiled and made my way to the dance studio. When I got there, I changed quickly into my dance clothes and Mr. X broke down the dance for me step-by-step. It took me two hours to finally get the dance and by then it was seven o' clock. I was exhausted and went to go home. I went to go say goodbye to the guys but when I walked in they were still singing. I sat down and decided to listen for a while.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like one for the haters,

two for all of those who try to shut us down.

They don't really know.

There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.

No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.

When we're together, baby, anything goes.

We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.

We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.

They disappear and it's just you and me.

Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)

Forget about our problems, forget about our past.

I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.

Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.

We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

Nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

We don't even need to fight.

Everything will be alright. (oh yea)

Nothing even matters, but you and I.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.

And nothing even matters. (wooaah)

They can all talk, say what they want about us,

(Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters.

(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.

And nothing even matters. (Baby)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

I smiled at them but they were told to do it one more time and that that should be the last time. They did and when they finished they were sent home. We all got back in the limo and went back to the hotel. When we got to the hotel, it was nine o'clock and we had been at the recording studio since seven. We had been there for fourteen hours. I could hardly stand, I was so tired and the guys were tired too. We all went up to our apartments and started watching a movie while eating popcorn. The popcorn was in my lap and I was on Kendall's lap. I soon fell asleep though because I was so tired.

A few hours later, Kendall was trying to wake me up but I wouldn't budge. I just started hitting his face and he said, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze button," I said while twisting his ear.

He shut up and I whispered, "Found it."

I went back to sleep with a small smile on my face. I could feel two arms around me and I snuggled into my wonderful boyfriend. Then I started dreaming about the gorgeous boy holding me close to him.

* * *

Sorry for not publishing for a while. I didn't have enough time because of school. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I think it was really bad and sorry that it's really short. I have two polls that you people can vote on and Abby's outfit is on my profile. Rate, like, comment and all that jazz. -A


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 15

When I woke up the next morning, I opened my eyes and looked around me at my surroundings. It took me a while to realize that I was in Kendall's room. I started wondering how I got in this room but I then remembered that I should probably get up and go for my morning jog that I haven't gone on in forever and a day. I carefully untangled myself from Kendall and grabbed my work out clothes from my overnight bag. Then I headed for the bathroom and changed into my workout clothes that consisted of a whit organic yoga tee, fleece pants and green and pink running shoes. When I walked out of the bathroom, I went back into Kendal's room to wake him up. I crawled over to his side of the bed and bent over his ear and whispered, " Kendy, do you wanna go with me on a jog?"

He opened one eye and groggily said, "Sure. Where are we going to jog at though?"

"The Palm Woods Park, silly," I said while giggling slightly at his morning brain deadness.

He laughed a little too and I left his room so that he could get dressed for our jog. He took two minutes and when he got out of his room, we both headed out of the apartment holding hands. Once we got down to the lobby, we saw Mr. Bitters asleep with his head down on his desk. We laughed softly at him and then we headed for the park. When we got to the park. We took off jogging side by side. He glanced at me and said, " So how did you sleep last night, Abby?"

"Good. How about you," I asked while keeping perfect pace with Kendall.

"I slept well but there was an incident where you were looking for my 'snooze button'," he said while smirking at me.

I busted out laughing and said, "I used to do that with my mom on the forest day of school all the time. What was your snooze button? My mom's was her nose."

He laughed and said, "My ear is apparently my snooze button. You kinda twisted it hard last night too."

My smile disappeared and I said, "Aaaaaaawwwwwwwww, I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to. I was just really tired last night because of all the rehearsing we did yesterday. So I am so surprised that we haven't seen my dad in like a few days but he'll probably show up sooner or later."

"It's ok, I understand. Rehearsing can take a lot out of a person. As for your dad, I don't think he is going to give up the chase on you anytime soon, sweetie," he said while we started slowing down to a walking pace.

I grabbed his soft and callused hand in mine; I was absent-mindedly running my thumb over his knuckles as I said, "You're probably right. I know my dad very well and he doesn't give up a chase very easily but eventually he will stop hunting his prey. I hope that that's what will happen. I am tired of running but it's the only way that I can avoid his wrath."

He nodded his head and we continued walking. When we were too tired to continue, we headed back to the hotel. When we got back, Bitters was finally awake and he smiled slightly at the two of us. We smiled back and headed up the stairs to Kendall's apartment. Once we got there, we entered the apartment and saw Mrs. Knight making breakfast. I smiled at her and went to go get clothes, contacts, shampoo, body wash, conditioner, and make up out of my overnight bag. When I finally retrieved everything, I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I took a quick shower and when I was done, I got dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with the saying "The Rock and The Roll", blue shorts, bright pink converse, a blue "Eat Sleep Breathe Music" bracelet and a BFF Summer Acoustic Rock necklace. After that, I put my contacts in and put on some mascara and blue eye shadow to match my bracelet. Then I ran a brush through my blue streaked brown hair. When I got out of the bathroom, Kendall saw me and said, "Hey, babe. Well, don't you look as beautiful as ever?"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. I breathed in and realized how sweaty he was and pushed him towards the door to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later and went to his room. I heard him rummaging around in his closet and things hitting his floor. Then I heard him yell, "James!"

The groggy, pretty boy opened the door to his room and walked over to Kendall's room. His hair was strewn everywhere. I laughed because he looked like he was going to kill Kendall. A few minutes later, they both walked out and Kendall was dressed in a blue plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and black vans. I smiled at him and sat down at the dining room table. He sat down next to me and said, " So do I smell better now?"

He leaned in and I did to and I said, "Yes, much better. This smell is like a hundred times better."

He laughed at me and said, "Oh, really?"

I nodded and Mrs. Knight told the boys to set the table. They did as they were told and set the table. She put the food in the center of the table and we all started eating. The table was quiet besides the sounds of people chewing and the scrapping of forks. When we were all finished, we got up off the couch to go play video games. I was beating the boys pretty bad and Carlos said, "Aren't girls supposed to be like really bad at video games and like really good with make up?"

I glared at all of him and right when I was about to say something Logan said, " Girls can be just as good as guys at anything and that my friend was a very sexist thing to say."

I smiled at Logan and Kendal put his arm around me. He smiled down at me and said, "Guys, we have seen her play guitar and dance and skate. She is amazing. This girl can do anything she puts her mind to and that's one of the things I really like about her."

I gave Kendall a really bright smile and said, "You really think that, Kenny?"

He nodded his head and said, "Every word of it, sweetie."

My smile got a little brighter and we both leaned in to kiss. When our lips met, I felt those wonderful sparks coursing through my body. We broke apart though when we heard someone clear his or her throat. We looked around to see who it was and all of the boys pointed at a Katie that was clearly pissed off. We just smiled shyly at her and I looked down at my feet. Kendall did the same and she said, "You guys really need to get a room. Abby, is your sister home today? I was thinking that the two of us would be able to go and look for more people for my Knight Management."

I nodded my head and we all watched her walk out of the apartment. We all smiled at her. We were all happy that she finally found a friend her own age besides Tyler. We all decided to get up off of the couch and go hang by the pool in the sun. I grabbed sunscreen and on the way down there started lathering myself extremely well with it. When we got down there, we sat down on the lounge chairs. I sat in Kendall's chair on his lap and pulled a book out of my bag.

I felt like I was being watched and when I looked up, I saw Jo and some new guy that looked like my ex boyfriend, Nate. I looked back down at my book and continued to read the fantastic book. We all sat at the pool for about two hours before we all decided to head back up to the apartment.

When we got there, Kendall and I both grabbed out our guitars. We were both messing around with cords with a notebook open in front of us. We would occasionally write lyrics down and we were throwing lyrics at each other. In about two hours we had a song. The guys looked at us when the music stopped and said, "Did you finish the song?"

We both nodded and they said, "Can we hear it, please?"

We nodded and started playing the open chords.

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out,  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care,  
(Like she doesn't even care)

You,  
me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

You,  
Me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go

We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

When we finished the song, the guys clapped and said, "That song was really good. Your harmonies were phenomenal. You guys should present that to Gustavo."

We both smiled and just nodded our heads. We both got up off the couch and Kendall said, "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight. We can go to dinner and then go to a twenty-one and under club. How does that sound, babe?"

"It sounds good. When do you want to go?" I asked while grabbing my stuff.

" Well I was thinking that since it is already like four that we would go at like seven. Will that give you enough time to get ready?" he asked while giving me a cute smirk.

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out the door. I walked to my apartment and opened the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I locked it and bolt locked it. I went into my room and locked that door behind me. I walked into my bathroom and took another shower so that I wouldn't smell like sun block on my date.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed in a black and white dress, ballet flats, heart earrings, a heart necklace, and fingerless black fishnet gloves. When I was done getting dressed, I curled my blue streaked brown hair and I put on purple eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner on my top lid and black mascara. I had a few minutes to kill after I was done and I grabbed my phone. I grabbed my purse and put some lip gloss, my phone and a little make up in the bag. Once I finished putting my stuff in it, the doorbell rang and I answered it.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Kendall and he smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at my boyfriend who was dressed in a blue dress shirt, black skinny jeans and his black vans. He grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go. I want tonight to be awesome."

We left my apartment and headed down to the lobby. He dragged me past the Big Time Rush Mobile and he took me to the park. I smiled when I saw the picnic he had set up for us. We sat down on the blanket and he started taking stuff out of the basket. I smiled and we started eating the salad he had mad. When we finished the salad, we had peanut butter and nutella sandwiches. When we finished Kendall pulled out his phone and texted James to come pick up the picnic.

Then we left and headed to the car. He opened the door for me and we drove towards the club. When we pulled up, I heard Boys Like Girls playing in the club. I opened my door and bolted towards the door of the club. The song was Love Drunk and I started dancing to the wonderful song. While I was dancing, I was singing and I felt two arms snake their way around my waist as I was dancing. I turned around in the person's arms and came face to face with my ex boyfriend, Nate. I slipped myself out of his grasp and went to go find Kendal. I could tell that he was following me so I sped my pace up and found Kendall sitting in a booth. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me. I smiled up at him and I then heard the sly voice of Nate say, "Abby, hey."

I turned to face him and said, "What do you want, Nate?"

He smirked and said, "You know what I want, Abby."

Before I could say a word, he pulled me out of the booth. Kendall got up and pulled me to him and said, "What the hell, man?"

"Well, she was my girlfriend. I have every right to take her away from every pick that stands in my way," he said while trying to take me from Kendall.

I heard a growl rise in Kendall's throat and he pushed me behind him. I stood there watching as Kendall threw a punch at Nate's jaw. Nate had never been very strong so he gave up and walked off. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Kenny. Let's go dance."

He nodded his head and grabbed my hand. We both headed for the dance floor and I couldn't help thinking about how Nate had ended up here but I quickly pushed the thought away and started dancing with Kendall. We were dancing to a fast song and I couldn't help but smile at Kendall's nerdy dancing. When the fast song ended, a slow song started and Kendall pulled me into his arms. I put my arms around his neck and we started dancing around the floor into each other's arms. I was smiling and when the song ended we were still in each other's arms not wanting to let go of each other. Kendall glanced t his watch and said, "I better get you home. We have to record tomorrow and we have to be there bright and early."

I nodded my head and we both headed for the door hand- in-hand. He opened the car door for me and we headed back to the hotel. The whole way there we were singing to Boys like Girls. I was smiling brightly the whole way home. When we arrived at the hotel, Kendall helped me out of the car and we walked inside the building. Then we walked up the stairs to our apartments. When we reached my apartment, we stood in front of the door for a while. We were just smiling like idiots at each other until I said, " Well, we better get to bed. We have to sing early tomorrow morning."

He nodded his head and we leaned into kiss each other. It was short and sweet and then, I headed into my apartment. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I bolt locked it and then I went to my room. Once I was in my room, I closed the door behind me and got dressed in my pajamas. When I was finished getting dressed for bed, I put my iPod in the iHome and turned Boys like girls song, Thunder. Then I crawled into bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not publishing for a while. I didn't have enough time because of school. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I think it was really bad. I have two polls that you people can vote on and Abby's outfits are on my profile. You can also see what Abby and Serenity's eyes look like too. Rate, like, comment and all that jazz. -A


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 16

When I woke up the next morning, I was crying because I had recently had a dream about my father. I held my legs close to me. There was a knock on my door and I tried to stop crying. It didn't work but I didn't care if anyone saw me like this so I yelled with my tear voice, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Kendall standing on the other side. He noticed that I was crying and came over to my bed. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into him and he said, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I had a dream that I was back in Forks and my dad was beating just like he used to. It scared me, Kendall. I don't want it to happen again, " I said while hugging myself closer to my wonderful boyfriend.

He smiled and said, "I won't let him hurt you. No one will hurt you on my watch."

I smiled and wiped the tears from my face. I stood up from my bed and went into my bathroom but not before I gave Kendall a quick kiss on the cheek. When I got into my bathroom, I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pink and yellow lace tank top, white straight leg jeans, pink converse, a guitar bracelet, a music note necklace, music note earrings, music note ring, a pink jacket and blue Glee nail polish. I waited for my nails to dry and when they were finally dry, I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and put on some mascara and pink eye shadow.

When I finally finished getting ready, I walked back into my room to see Kendall still sitting on my bed. I smiled at him and said, "You waited for me?"

He nodded his head and said, "We better make our way to the studio."

I nodded my head and we made our way to the lobby. When we got to the lobby, we headed to the parking lot and got in the limo. We got to the studio just in time and we ran into the recording studio. We showed Gustavo the song we wrote and he decided to have us record it.

We were in the recording booth for five hours and then Gustavo told us to head to a photo shoot so that we could promote the song. We got back in the limo and headed for the photo shoot. When we got there, we got sent to hair and make up where they kept me in what I was wearing but they decided to change Kendall. The only thing the people did to me was curling my hair.

When the two of us were done at the make up stations, they took us and put us in front of a blue backdrop with a bench in front of it. They had us sit on the bench and make it look like we were best friends. We did as we were told and he put his arm around me. Then we got up off the bench and I tackled him from behind. He turned around and smiled at me. They told us to act coupley and Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dancing position. Then we made it look like we were about to kiss. When they finished taking pictures, Kendall and I let out sighs of relief.

Some lady walked up to us when we were done and said, "We are going to interview you two… separately. "

We nodded our heads and she said, "We will be interviewing Abby first."

With that said she grabbed my hand and dragged me to a room. I sat on a couch and she sat in the chair across from me. She smiled sweetly and said, "So you're from Forks, right?"

I nodded my head and she said, "So what's it like there?"

"It's nice but it rains a lot. I love it there but I hate the fact that Twilight was filmed there," I said while smiling sweetly at the lady whose name I found out was Caroline.

She smiled and said, "How did you get signed to Rocque Records?"

"Well, he came to Forks, looking for talent and my friend, Serenity, told me to try out. I did and he liked me. He signed me right away and then I came here where I met the guys," I said while remembering what happened when I met Kendall.

"What did you think of the boys when you met them?"

"I thought that they were very nice and crazy. They are so nice and down to earth. They don't really care about what people think of them especially, Kendall."

"So there are pictures of you and Kendall going places together. Are you two dating?"

"Yes, we are."

"What is it like dating one of the boys from Big Time Rush?"

"It's just like dating any other guy. There is no difference. He's really sweet, hot and everything that I could hope for in a guy."

" So when is your CD coming out?"

"We just started recording so we haven't had enough time to figure that out but my demo will be done soon. If it doesn't get picked though then I am going to end up going back home."

"I see. So who is your favorite artist?"

"Evanescence."

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

" Mint chocolate chip."

"Favorite movie?"

" Transformers"

"Ok thank you for your time. Can you send Kendall in, please?"

I nodded my head and exited the room we were in. I walked up to Kendall and said, "I told her that we're dating so yeah don't deny it. Ok? She wants you by the way."

He nodded his head and said, "That's fine and I am glad you told them 'cause now I get to kiss you in public. I will be right back. You stay here."

I smiled at him and sat down on the bench that we had been sitting on earlier. I took out my iPod and turned Evanescence on. I was listening quietly to the music and didn't realize that Kendall had walked up until he pushed his lips to mine.

I smiled into the kiss and we stayed like that for two seconds. When we broke apart, Kendall looked down at me and said, "I tried calling your name but I realized that it would be easier to get your attention by kissing you. We have to go sweetie."

I nodded my head and said, "Let's go."

I got up from my seat and we headed to the car. When we got to the car, Kendall opened the passenger door for me and I got in. Once I was in the car, he shut the door behind me and got in on the other side. When he got in the car we drove off for were we were going to shoot the video for it.

When we got to the set, we were rushed into hair and makeup. They changed me into a red, white, and navy blue gingham dress, a blue charm bracelet, a music note pendant, red dangly earrings and red converse. Then they took my eye shadow off and put red eye shadow on. When they had finished that they put some pink lip-gloss on my lips. After they had finished getting me ready, I went to the set where we were going to be walking around a campsite and meeting up at the end of it. I had to wait for Kendall but when he came out of the hair and make up department he looked amazing. I couldn't stop staring at him but somehow I snapped out of it and got on the x that I had to start on.

We started the song and I walked where I was supposed to. I had to dance at the end as well with Kendall and when the song ended we had to make it look like we were about to kiss. The music video took three hours to make and when it was finished the time was nine o'clock.

I was so happy when we were finally done because I just wanted to go home. Kendall noticed that I was worn down and once we changed out of our outfits, we got in his car. Once we were in his car, he drove us back to the hotel. When we got to the hotel, I jumped out of the car and headed up to my apartment. I got half way to my apartment when I decided to wait for Kendall. He came up a few minutes after I stopped and I said, "Kenny, would you mind staying with me tonight? I don't want to have that dream again tonight."

"Yeah, Sweetie. I will stay with you tonight because I don't want to see you cry if it reoccurs," he said while leading me up the stairs to my apartment.

When we got to my apartment, I went into the kitchen and decided to make some dinner. I grabbed some tofu out and made some tofu soup for Kendall and myself. When it was ready, I set it on the table and said, "Kendall, can you set the table please?"

He nodded his head and went to go get the stuff to set the table with. Once he got the table set, I took on of the bowls from its place mat and poured some soup into it. I handed it to Kendall and grabbed the other bowl and put some soup in it for me too. When I was done putting soup into my bowl, I started eating the delicious soup. It was quiet for a little while until Kendall said, "So, um…. What did Caroline ask you?"

"She asked a lot of things like what my favorite things were and how I got discovered. She also asked me if the two of us were dating and so of course I said yes," I said while looking into his deep green eyes.

He nodded his head and said, "She asked me a lot of questions but most of them pertained to you. It was like she was trying to get me to talk shit about my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend."

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah. She probably was because she is after blood. All of those teen magazines and she works with the stupid paparazzi."

He gave me an understanding look and said, "Are you ok, beautiful? You look like something is bothering you."

"Not really. I keep thinking about Nate and my dad. It is freaking me out that they have shown up. I have a feeling that they are in on the same plan. They have to be planning something, Kendy," I said while looking down at my hands.

He nodded his head and said, "I am not going to let them hurt you. You mean too much for me to let you go. They are never going to get to on my watch besides Nate isn't that strong. I could take him on with my pinky."

I looked up at Kendall and said, "Thanks, Kendy. It's great to know how much you care about me because the only people that cared about me before I moved out here were my brothers, my mom, my little sister and Serenity. I feel so blessed to have a lot of people here at the Palm Woods that care about as much as you guys do."

He nodded his head and said, "Why did Nate say that he would do anything to get you back?"

"I don't know, Kendall. He has always been crazy but I have a feeling that he wants me back but I definitely don't want him back. I want you and only you. You mean the world to me and you don't want anything bad to happen to me," I said while reaching across the table to hold his hand.

He grabbed my hand in turn and said, "You mean a lot to me too, babe. I don't want anything to ever happen to you because it would be awful if that were to happen but nothing is going to happen to you on my watch because no one is going to get past me. When you care about someone as much as I care about you, you aren't going to let anybody hurt them in any way."

I smiled brightly at him and said, " Thanks. I just hope that you're right. I hope that eventually that my father and Nate will give up on trying to get me but I don't think that they are going to. The reason my dad wants me back home is because he wants his punching bag back but I am not going back and Nate wants me back for the same reason. I don't want to go back to the awful treatment that I got back in Forks. My life was horrible back then and now it's great and I owe it all to Gustavo and you."

"Well thanks but the two of us can't take all the credit. You deserve to be here because you are an amazing singer and dancer, baby. I think that eventually someone would have discovered you anyway. Any producer in this city would love to have you on their record label. That's how amazing you are at singing and don't let anyone tell you differently," he said while leading me over to the couch.

We sat down on the couch together and he said, "So what happened between you and Nate that you guys broke up?"

"Well he was constantly trying to pressure me into having sex with him and when I refused he would beat me and try to get me to do it with him. I would still say no because I was used to it but one day I decided that I had had enough and I dumped him. Let's just say he wasn't happy about and vowed that he would get me back one day," I said while looking at my shoes and trying not to make any eye contact with Kendall.

I heard him say, "Awwwwwww, I am so very sorry that someone would do that to you because you sure as hell don't deserve that at all. You deserve so much more, Abs."

I looked up at him and said, "Thanks Kenny. That means a lot to me. I feel like I should never have dated him because he was an awful guy and he treated me like crap. Although back then I thought that I deserved it but later Serenity convinced me that it wasn't me it was him and that I deserved better. She is the reason I dumped him. It was easier for me to do it when I realized that she was right about him."

He nodded his head and said, "We better get to bed because we have a lot of work to do in the morning."

I nodded my head and walked towards my room. When I walked in, I went through the drawers and picked out some shorts and a light blue tank top. Once I was ready for bed, I went into my brothers' rooms and found some pajamas for Kendall. I handed them to him and left him so that he could get dressed for bed. It took him a few minutes to get dressed and when he was done we went into my room and lay down on my bed. He put his arms around my shoulders and we were staring up at the sealing. We stayed like that for a while until Kendall broke the silence by saying, "Can I sing you a song to help you fall asleep?"

I nodded my head and said, "That would be great, Kendall. I would love that."

He nodded his head and we turned over onto our sides on my bed and turned out the lights. I could feel Kendall's breathing on the back of my neck before he started singing. I heard him take a deep breath and he started singing Thunder to me. When he finished that song, I was still awake so he started another song. He went through ten songs before I started getting sleepy. He noticed that my eyes were drooping and he said, "Baby, you're really tired and you are going to need as much sleep as you can get. We have recording to do and we have to do dance rehearsals."

"I know but I just love hearing your voice. It is very soothing. It's no wonder why you have a ton of girls chasing after you all the time they must love your voice as much as I do because it's amazing and beautiful and it always seems like you are enjoying yourself when you are singing. You always look like you wouldn't want to be doing anything else but I know for a fact that you would rather be a hockey player than a singer in a boy band," I said while slowly opening and closing my eyes.

I felt Kendall nod his head and he said, "Babe, let's get some sleep. You're exhausted and I am too so let's get some well earned rest, ok?"

I nodded my head and snuggled closer to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately with Kendall's strong arms around my waist and his breath on my neck. I shivered a little bit but it was good kind of shiver. Kendall must have thought I was cold because he pulled me closer and pulled the covers over us.

* * *

Sorry for not publishing for a while. I didn't have enough time because of school and the fact that I got grounded from writing. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I have two polls that you people can vote on and Abby's outfits are on my profile. You can also see what Abby and Serenity's eyes look like too. Rate, like, comment and all that jazz. -A


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 17

I woke up to Kendall whispering, "It's time to get up, Baby."

I nodded but said, "I don't want to get up. I want to lay here with you all day."

"I do too but we can't. We have to work ad if we are late, you know what will happen," he said while kissing me every other word.

I smiled and slipped out of bed. I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out of the shower, I got dressed in a green plaid shirt, dark washed shorts, black converse, a headphone necklace, and a music note charm bracelet. After I was done getting dressed, I put on some green eye shadow and black mascara. I also pulled my hair up into a pony tail.

When I was finished, I walked out and saw Kendall lying on my bed in a blue Beatles t-shirt, dark washed skinny jeans and black converse. I smiled and we walked into the kitchen. When we had gotten to the kitchen, we sat down next to each other. Kendall looked at me and said, "Why do you always put your hair up? It looks pretty when it's down and wavy."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks but I think it looks better pulled up. I like it better this way but for you I will take my hair down."

I took my hair out of its ponytail. He smiled at me and said, "You look amazing."

He took one of his fingers and twirled in my hair. I smiled at him and said, "I can tell that you really like my hair this way. Maybe I should keep it down more often."

He smirked at me and I glanced at the clock. The time was nine forty-five and we had to be at the studio in fifteen minutes. I got up from my seat at the table and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter. Once I had my fruit, I headed for the door. I grabbed my skateboard and helmet and headed out the door with Kendall hot on my feet. I took the elevator and when it stopped, I got off. I threw my board on the ground as soon as I got out of the hotel. I skated as fast as I could possibly go and was feeling great until I hit a pothole and flew through the air. I landed on my right arm. I rolled over and felt a pain shoot up my right arm. I cried out in pain. Kendall ran over to me and said, "What hurts, baby?"

I pointed to my right arm with my left arm and started crying because the pain was so bad. Kendall picked me up and grabbed my skateboard. He called for a cab and we got in the cab. He told the cab driver to head to the nearest hospital. The man started driving and Kendall called Gustavo. I heard Gustavo yell, "Hello!"

"Hello. This is, Kendall. Abby just broke her arm or at least I think she did, so I am taking her to the hospital. We are going to be late."

"Oh, well make sure to be back as soon as possible, Dog. I will see you when you get here but you are going to have to stay later than the rest of he dogs due to this inconvenience." I heard Gustavo yell into the receiver.

I frowned and screamed in pain more. The driver turned around and said, "What is wrong with you?"

"I think I broke my arm," I said through gritted teeth.

He nodded and started driving again. Kendall hung up and said, "How you doing?"

"Not so good but then again that has to be clear with the tears streaming down my face and the fact that I am screaming in pain," I said while wiping my tears.

He chuckled and said, "Well at least I know that you still have a sense of humor even though you're in pail."

I shook my head at him and we had arrived at the hospital. Kendall paid the taxi driver and we walked into the hospital together. The lady at the front desk looked up at us and asked, "How may I help you?"

"I think my girlfriend broke her arm," Kendall said.

She nodded her head and said in a snotty voice, "Take a seat in the waiting room and a doctor will be with you momentarily."

Kendall nodded at her and escorted me to a seat. I smiled at him a little but I had to grit my teeth so that I wouldn't let out a cry of pain. We waited for ten minutes before a doctor came out and called my name. We stood up and followed him into a room. Kendall lifted me onto the bed and the doctor asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well my girlfriend fell off her skateboard and landed on her right arm. I think it might be broken," announced Kendall while looking at me.

The doctor nodded his head and started to press down a little on my limb. I grimaced in pain and the water works started up again. The doctor nodded his head in understanding and said, "We are going to have to take x-rays of it right now and it won't take long to get those results."

We both nodded our heads in understanding and he led us to the x-ray room. Once we were there, he set me on the table and told me to put my arm at a certain angle, so that they could get good pictures of it. I did as they told me and before I knew it, the results were in and they were putting a cast on my right arm.

When they were finished, we left for the studio. Once we got to the studio, I went straight for the recording booth. When, I got there, I started singing another song I had written called, Smile.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
I do what I want when I feel like it,  
All I wanna do is loose control,  
But you don't really give a shit,  
You go with go with go with it,  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock-n-roll

You said hey,  
What's your name,  
It took one look,  
And now I'm not the same,  
Yeah you said hey,  
And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame,  
Yeah.

And that's why... I smile,  
It's been a while,  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right...  
And now,  
You turn it all around,  
And suddenly you're all I need,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile.

Last night I blacked out I think,  
What did you what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then,  
I woke up with a new tattoo,  
Your name was on me and my name was on you,  
I would do it all over again.

You said hey,  
What's your name,  
It took one look,  
And now i'm not the same,  
You said hey,

And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame,  
Yeah.

And that's why... I smile,  
It's been a while,  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right...  
And now,  
You turn it all around,  
And suddenly you're all I need,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
I do what I want , when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is loose control,  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
I do what I want , when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is loose control-o-ol.

And that's why... I smile,  
It's been a while,  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right...  
And now,  
You turn it all around,  
And suddenly you're all I need,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile,  
The reason,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile.

When I finished singing, Gustavo yelled, "That was…..OK. Now do it again!"

I nodded my head and ended up doing the song twenty times before I finally got it right. When I was done I n the booth, I went to the dance studio. Once I got to the dance studio, I saw the guys working on their dance and it wasn't going to well. I smirked as I watched Logan trip over his feat and land on Carlos and James. I chuckled and went to go sit down until their session was over.

They ended shortly and when they were finally done, Mr. X turned to me. He started showing me the dance moves and I was doing fine until I tripped and fell. I kept working on the dance until I felt like I could do it in my sleep. It was nine thirty before I finally finished my dance and had it down packed.

The boys were done to and we all hopped in a cab. We were headed for the hotel and when we got there, we paid the cab driver. We headed into the hotel and upstairs to our rooms. When I got to mine, I pulled Kendall inside. Once we got inside my apartment, I dragged him to the couch and we sat down on the couch together. I curled up next to him and said, "Kenny, what are we going to do when my dad eventually shows up and takes me?"

"He won't take you. I am with you all the time and I am not going to let him do anything to you besides we haven't seen him for almost a week. If he was going to show up don't you think he would have done it by now?" He asked while pulling me in a little closer to him.

I nodded my head and agreed with him. He probably wasn't going to show up but you'd never know with him. I was always with Kendall though so there was no way that he was going to be able to get me. The only problem was that I was secretly worrying about this but of coarse I didn't want to make Kendall worry. I was keeping this a secret from him and I felt bad about it but what was I supposed to do?

He noticed my silence and said, "You all right, baby?"

"Yeah. I am just fine. You don't need to worry about it," I said while packing him on the cheek every other word.

He nodded his head and leaned into kiss me on the lips. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine a few seconds after I closed my eyes. I smiled into the kiss and we broke apart shortly after the kiss started.

Thunder could be heard outside after we broke apart. I looked out the window and saw that rain was coming down in buckets outside. I heard lightening strike not even a second later. I buried my head in Kendall's shoulder and whispered, "Kendall, I am afraid of thunder and lightening."

He started rubbing my back and whispered, "It will be ok. I am right here and as long as I am here nothing is going to hurt you in any way, shape, or form."

I nodded my head and buried my head in his shoulder a little more because I heard another clap of thunder. He just continued to rub my back. It felt nice and I felt like as long as I had Kendall by my side that nothing could ever hurt me. It seemed like nothing was going to get through his defenses. I felt like Nate or my dad would never be able to hurt me while he was around. I snuggled myself closer to him and asked, "You're going to spend the night again, right?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to be scared, so I will stay so that you'll feel safe," he said while we turned on the TV.

Glee was on so we watched that for a while and when we got bored of that we turned on other things. We did that for awhile but we weren't really watching the TV. We were busy sharing small kisses and snuggling closely on the couch. It was nice to have just the two of us but our moment was ruined when a wet Serenity and Logan walked in. They looked at us and said, "Hey, guys watcha watching?"

"Um…. I am not really sure," I said while picking up the remote and seeing what we were watching.

Serenity laughed and said, "Well, I can see why you don't know what you're watching. It looks to me as if the TV has been turned off due to the storm."

"Well that would explain why the remote is not working and why all the electronics aren't working either," I explained while looking down at my hands which seemed like the most interesting damn things in the world at the moment.

I sat up and Logan said, "You guys look bored so why don't you write a song here in candle light and Serenity and I will just head to our apartment."

Kendall and I both eyed them for a second and shrugged. They left and I went to go find candles. When I found them, I went to go look for the matches. I found them easily and went and slowly lit the candles. Once they were lit, Kendall came back with two of my guitars. We were tossing lyrics back and forth for about three hours. By the end of those three hours, we had a beautiful song. The song was titled and we had named it No Air.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand

But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
[| From: . |]  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

No more  
Baby  
There's no air, no air  
No air, oh!

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

I smiled at Kendall and said, "This song is amazing."

He nodded his head and said, "Well, I am beat and I am pretty sure that you are too."

I sleepily nodded my head. We took two of the candles and blew out the others. We walked into my room and I picked out my pajamas and walked in to the bathroom. I took my make-up and jewelry off. I brushed through my hair and got dressed in short pajama shorts and an over sized t-shirt. When I was done, I walked into my room with the candle and came face to face with Kendall. He was dressed in nothing but plaid pajama pants. I smiled at him and set the candle on the nightstand.

I crawled into my bed and beckoned for Kendall to follow me. He did and lay down beside me and quickly blew out the candles on the night stand. I smiled at him and he threw one of his arms around my waist. He started whisper singing in my ear until I fell asleep. It was nice falling asleep to Kendall's lovely singing voice. My thoughts started getting fuzzy until I finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I have two polls that you people can vote on and Abby's outfits are on my profile. You can also see what Abby and Serenity's eyes look like too. Rate, like, comment and all that jazz. -A


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 18

Time Skip….. Three Weeks

I woke up in my bed, alone. I frowned and threw the sheets off of myself. I slipped out of my bed and went into my bathroom. Once I was in my bathroom, I took a quick shower and when I got out I got dressed in a Keep Calm and Kill Zombies shirt, flared jeans, black converse, music =love bracelet, heart earrings, a peace heart necklace, and black arm warmers. As soon as I was dressed, I put on some black eyeliner, black mascara and purple eye shadow. I put my big nerdy glasses on and brushed my hair. Once I was all ready for the day, I went into the main part of my room and grabbed my black purse.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of pop tarts ad walked over to Kendall's. When I got there, I knocked on the door and opened my packet of pop tarts. I heard someone yell from the inside of the apartment, "I'll get it, Mom!"

I smiled when I realized that the voice belonged to Katie. She opened the door and smiled at me. She moved out of the way of the door and I walked in. I went straight to the dining room table and ate my breakfast there. I was busy enjoying my pop tart until Kendall came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I smiled and greeted him with a, "Good morning, Kenny. How are you this fine morning?"

"'Morning and I am doing good. What has made you so happy today?" responded Kendall .

"Well, I guess that I am just happy that I have a boyfriend as great as you and the fact that we haven't seen my dad in a month," I admitted while running my fingers along his fingers.

I could tell that he was frowning but he questioned, "You want to go out by yourself don't you?"

I nodded my head and affirmed, "I just feel like I don't get out often enough and I was hoping to have a movie day with just me and you. The Blockbuster is just around the corner and it won't take me long to get the movies and candy. I promise I will be back as soon as possible. If you get worried I will have my cell with me though."

He sighed and nodded his head on my head. I got up from my seat and gave him a kiss on the lips. We were lip locked for a while and it felt so good to have his lips on mine. I headed out the door of his apartment but not before blowing him a kiss. Then I left and went to the lobby. Once I was in the lobby, I headed out of the hotel and started off towards Blockbuster. I went past the park and up a block and a half. Once I had arrived at the movie rental place, I grabbed a couple of scary flicks and action ones. Then I started looking for some romantic comedies for us to watch. When I had the movies all picked out, I got some sour gummy worms and sour punch straws for myself and got Kendall some ring pops and chocolate. When I was done, I went to the check out line and paid for everything. Once everything was paid for, I left and headed for the hotel.

I walked for about ten minutes when I suddenly got a call. I picked up the phone and answered it. (Phone conversation A=Abby and K=Kendall)

A: Hello?

K: Hey, Abs. How close are you to being home?

A: I just left Blockbuster, Kenny. I won't be home for a while but if it helps I will stay on the phone with you until I get to the hotel.

K: That would put my mind at ease, babe.

A: Ok, so what are you doing?

K: Sitting on the couch and waiting for you to get home.

A: Oh, Ken. I won't be long. I have like a block to go and then I will be home. I hope you will like the movies and candy I bought for us. By the way, you're making the popcorn.

K: Ok. That's cool. I don't mind but I wish that you were here. I just want to hold you in my arms right now.

A: I know but I will be home in a bit and then you can hold me in your arms for as long as you would like. So what is your little sister up to?

K: She is hanging out with Cat. I think that they are spying on some boys 'cause their really shy and afraid to ask them out.

A: Yeah. They told me about them. Their names are Matt and Garrett. They are really nice and they are going to be good for our little sisters.

K: I hope so. I am going to have to meet these boys though. I don't want our little sisters getting hurt. I mean your little sister is over so often and I feel like she is my little sister as well.

A: Yeah? Well that is good to hear. I hope you treat her that way too, Kenny.

K: I do. She is a really sweet girl almost as sweet as my girlfriend.

A: Oh really? I am just kidding anyway; when I get there I promise that we will spend every minute together. I know that we haven't been dating for very long but I feel like I have known you my whole life. Kendall… I love you.

K: I love you too, Abs. You mean the world to me and I feel the same way.

Before I could respond to what Kendall had just said a car pulled up behind me and my dad got out of the car. I took off running but ended up tripping over a crack. I got back up and ran as fast as I could. I could hear Kendall yelling my name into the phone but I needed to run for my life. My dad caught up with me and pushed me to the ground.

I screamed for Kendall and heard him screaming my name back to me. I felt something dripping down the side of my face and I reached a hand up. I looked at my hand and saw blood on it. I screamed for Kendall and I heard him screaming for me through the speaker in the phone. Soon my vision started to get blurry and I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I whispered before my whole world went dark was, "Kendall, help me. I should have listened to you. I love you."

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I have two polls that you people can vote on and Abby's outfits are on my profile. You can also see what Abby and Serenity's eyes look like too. The outfits are on my profile as well. Rate, like, comment and all that jazz. -A


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 19

I woke up in a darkly lit room. The word Kendall was on my lips because I had had a dream about him coming to save me from my father. I was missing his loyalty, leadership attitude, honesty, wonderful green eyes, soft lips, and strong arms. I stopped my thoughts quickly because I knew that they would eventually make me cry.

I tried to get up off the cold ground but figured out that I my right arm was chained to the wall. I surveyed the moldy smelling room and heard footsteps coming towards me. I braced myself for what was coming next even though I didn't know who was going to show up. My father and my ex boyfriend came around the corner and yelled, "Afternoon, Abby! We were beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up."

I saw Nate eyeing my forehead. My hand instinctively flew to my forehead and I felt a bandage that was wet with my blood just above my left eyebrow. They laughed a little at my actions and Nate asked, "Why are you wearing arm warmers?"

I looked down at my left arm, shrugged a bit and said, "This is the new style. Everyone is wearing it."

My dad bent down in front of me and spat, "I know you know why, so why don't I slide these gloves off and find out."

I flinched a bit as he motioned for Nate to come over and unlock my right arm form the wall. He did what was asked of him and unlocked my right arm. My dad slid my gloves off and I wouldn't meet his eyes. I was looking at the floor when he exclaimed, "Well, what do we have here?"

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and saw that he was referring to the faint scars on my arms. I took a deep breath and replied, "I used to cut myself before I came here. It used to be my escape but now that I have found Kendall, I don't cut anymore. I don't have a reason to. I finally feel free like I don't have to hide the real me from the world anymore. I have found love."

I heard my father scoff and say, "There is no such thing as love and we will see about this whole cutting thing."

He grabbed his pocketknife out of his pocket and I screamed, "No!"

I was not going to get addicted to cutting again. The feel of every problem ever created in my life was in every drop of blood when I would cut but now I had a feeling that it would just be pain and nothing else. I didn't want to let Kendall and Serenity down because I had promised them that they would never see another wound on my arm ever again but that was going down the drain. He meant the world to me if not more. I felt my father drag the blade across my wrists and I screamed out in pain. I had forgotten how bad the pain was and I wished that I could have my savior, my guardian angel with me. I kept screaming until my father stopped slicing and I felt the multitudes of cuts being washed out. I looked up and saw Nate tending to my wounds. He bandaged them and chained me to the wall again. He left soon after and I sat there in the darkness, alone thinking about my guardian angel and hoping that I would get the chance to see them again.

Hours later, there was a light flooding the stairs and someone came down. I looked down at my feet and waited for the people to make themselves known. I looked up when a tray with food was put down in front of me. Nate picked the food up and started feeding me. I ate all of it and when I was done he unchained me from the wall. He slapped handcuffs on my wrists and brought me upstairs.

I blinked quickly while my eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light. I was shoved into a chair and a disposable phone was thrusted into my hands. I stared at it for a second before dialing the one person whose voice I wanted to hear more than anybody else's: Kendall. (Phone conversation K= Kendall, A= Abby)

K: Hello?

A: Kendall, It's Abby.

K: Abby? Oh my gosh what the hell happened to you? Are you ok?

A: I am fine, Kenny. I want you to tell Gustavo that he has to pay a ransom of ten thousand dollars to the park in about two weeks. The rest of the details will be given to him soon. Tell my sister, brothers and mom that I love them. Tell Serenity she is the most loyal friend I have ever had and that I love her like a sister. You have been an amazing boyfriend and I hope that you will never forget me.

K: Abbs, you are not going to die. I wont let that happen. I will tell Gustavo but we will save you. I promise. I will tell your family that you love them. I love you, Abby. Don't do anything stupid.

A: I won't. Thanks. I love you too, Kendall. Bye.

K: Bye.

I hung up the phone with tears in my eyes and streaming down my porcelain face and my father took it from me. He slammed the phone on the ground and smashed into a million pieces. Once he was satisfied that the phone was broken, he turned to me and snarled, "What did I tell you about love?"

I froze and couldn't speak. I braced myself for what was coming next. My father yanked me out of my chair. And dragged me back down to the basement. He threw me on the ground and started punching and kicking the shit out of me. I was enduring the pain because I knew that I would be saved eventually plus Kendall saying those three special words kept repeating in my head. I got kicked in the face and I felt the world slowly slipping from my fingers. The next thing I knew my world had been plunged into darkness and the last thing I heard was my father spitting, "Love IS not real!"

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I have two polls that you people can vote on and Abby's outfits are on my profile. You can also see what Abby and Serenity's eyes look like too. The outfits are on my profile as well. Rate, like, comment and all that jazz. -A


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs that Abby sings. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning to someone walking down the stairs. I flattened myself against the wall and saw that it was Nate. He had food with him and he set it down on the floor in front of me. He started trying to feed me but I wouldn't open my mouth. He quickly gave up and took the food and went back upstairs. I quickly relaxed but tensed up as I heard my father yelling at Nate that they had to leave but I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I jumped about a mile in the air when I heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw my father and Nate walking towards me. My father got right up in my face and whispered, "I am going to go get your ransom and you are coming with us."

He had Nate unchain me from the wall and they dragged me up the stairs. Then they pulled me threw the house and into the truck. I was handcuffed and buckled tightly into the back seat. We drove towards the Palm Woods Park. When we stopped my dad yelled, "Don't think that you are going to survive because you're not. I want you to always remember me though so here is something to remember me by!"

He snatched my right leg and I felt the bone break. I let out a loud scream that Nate muffled by putting his hand over my mouth. My father got out of the car and I sat there with Nate. He unbuckled my seat belt and pushed me on the floor of the truck. I glared up at him and hissed, "What the hell was that for?"

I understood why he did it when I heard the voice that I had fallen in love with. He was calling my name and I tried to get up but couldn't due to the fact that my leg was broken and Nate was on top of me. Nate leaned down and tried to kiss but I kicked him in the balls with my good leg. I pushed myself up but I felt a tug on my left arm. I ripped my arm out of Nate's grasp and felt a snap in my arm. I ignored the pain and bolted out of the car.

I started running and I heard Nate running after me. I was running as fast as I could with a broken leg and hands handcuffed behind me. I saw a big bush directly in front of me and I jumped into it. I hid in it and soon heard rustling. I looked towards the sound of the noise and was met with two green orbs. I felt a big smile spread across my face.

Kendall smiled back at me and we both got out of the bush. He noticed that I was limping and that i was handcuffed. His smile disappeared and picked me up bridal style. My head fell on his chest and I immediately felt safe. He took me a cop car and they unhand cuffed me.

I started rubbing my wrists and the next thing I knew my chin was being lifted up to meet the bright green orbs that I had fallen deeply in love with. Our faces were getting closer and we kissed. The kiss was filled with passion and loss. We broke apart and I slowly felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. Kendall was getting blurry and before I knew it, my whole world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I have two polls that you people can vote on and Abby's outfits are on my profile. You can also see what Abby and Serenity's eyes look like too. The outfits are on my profile as well. Rate, like, comment and all that jazz. -A


End file.
